Bannie!
by TheOriginalsTV
Summary: Un an après la transformation d'Elena, Bonnie se fait controler par de la magie noir. Pour montrer qu'elle est la plus forte, elle bannit Caroline et Rebekah dans le passé. Klaus fera tout pour les ramener même si il doit les rejoindre. Les deux vampires cherchent les Originels pour leur demander leur aide mais croiront ils à leurs histoire? Traduction de Bannished par klauslove.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cher lecteur, j'ai décidé de traduire une fiction que j'aime beaucoup. Le titre d'origine est "Banished" et l'écrivain est klauslove. J'espère que vous aimerez lire ma traduction de sa fiction comme j'ai aimé la lire :)**

**klauslove a déjà fait une autre fiction sur Klaroline appelée Destiny, cette fiction a d'ailleurs été traduite par Always Silver Pen, le titre en français est Voyage Dans Le Temps.**

* * *

Caroline regardait avec horreur comment Bonnie la fixait elle et Rebekah qui il n'y a pas très longtemps était entrain de se disputer à propos des Originels qui ne quittait pas la ville.

Bonnie défiait Rebekah du regard quand soudain elle lui donna un anévrisme.

L'Originel blonde cria, prit sa tête entre ses mains, suppliant Bonnie pour que l'anévrisme cesse. Damon, lui, était assis silencieusement au bar et essayant discrètement de s'approcher de Bonnie par derrière mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est de se prendre lui même un puissant anévrisme. Sa tête explosait encore et encore, la douleur était tellement forte qu'il tomba sur ses genoux.

La jeune sorcière était prête à les tuer. Elle n'était plus que méchanceté. Le pouvoir qui s'écoulait librement en elle allait enfin prouver à tout le monde qu'il devait avoir peur d'elle.

Caroline ne se tenait pas loin des deux vampires qui sentaient leur fin venir. Elle décida d'agir.

"Bonnie! Laisse les partir" cria-t-elle. "Tu ne veux pas faire ça! Ce n'est pas toi!"

Caroline avait remarqué que Bonnie avait changé ces dernier temps. Elle avait utilisé la magie noire pour sauver leur vie et maintenant elle devait en subir les conséquences. Bonnie c'était lentement éloignée de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle traitait même Jérémy comme un étranger. Elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle.

"Tu ne me connais plus Caroline! Ne te mêle pas à ça ou tu vas finir comme eux!" dit la sorcière en pointant les deux vampires qui étaient à ses pieds.

Caroline savait qu'elle devait agir rapidement. Les cris que poussaient Rebekah n'était plus que des faibles gémissements. La jeune blonde se demanda si Bonnie pouvait tuer Rebekah, c'était une originel donc normalement non mais Bonnie était devenue si puissante qu'elle n'en était plus si sûr.

Personne ne savait ce que Bonnie avait fait durant les derniers moi, elle était restée seul. La seul chose qu'ils savaient étaient que leur ancienne amie avait passé beaucoup de temps à mémoriser tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait.

La peau de Damon qui était d'habitude si blanche tournait maintenant à un gris vert. Il n'avait plus la force de gémir, il se contentait de regarder Caroline avec un regard vide. Caroline devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais elle devait agir.

La jeune vampire tourna la tête et vit Elena qui venait juste de rentrer dans le Grill. La belle brune était en plein choc. Le Grill était vide, tout le monde s'était enfui et le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était les cri de douleurs que poussaient Rebekah.

"Que fais tu?" pleura Elena, regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait s'éteindre devant ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée Elena, je ne sais pas quoi faire." dit Caroline en se ramassant un bâton qui trainait par terre.

La blonde se jeta sur sa meilleur amie et lui enfonça l'arme dans le dos. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bonnie mais elle avait besoin que son amie arrête les anévrismes.

Ne pouvant pas supporter la vue du bâton enfoncé dans le dos de son amie, Caroline l'arracha. De tout de manière la distraction avait marché. La belle blonde pouvait voir Rebekah et Damon reprendre des forces.

"Sale pute!" hurla Bonnie.

"Ce n'est pas toi Bonnie, c'est la magie!" pleurnicha Caroline en voyant son amie s'approcher d'elle. "S'il te plait Bon, tu dois te battre."

Caroline sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle tandis qu'elle regardait dans les yeux sans vie de Bonnie. Son amie n'était plus là, complètement recouverte par la magie noir qui contrôlait l'ancienne jeune fille pleine de vie.

Bonnie rigola, elle attrapa Caroline par le col de sa veste la mettant à ses pieds puis l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Caroline s'écrasa directement sur le bar, cassant les bouteilles d'alcool puis contre le miroir qui était accroché sur le mur. C'était comme si des centaines d'aiguilles rentraient une à une dans sa peau.

En un clin d'œil Elena se précipita vers son amie, enlevant un morceau de verre de la peau de son amie avant qu'elle aie le temps de cicatriser avec le morceau en elle.

Bonnie se tenait au centre de la pièce, son t-shirt en sang à cause de la blessure que Caroline lui avait fait subir. Les deux jeunes vampires se demandaient comment leur amie faisait pour ne pas s'évanouir de douleur. Bonnie était peut être une sorcière mais elle restait tout de même humaine.

La sorcière ferma les yeux et commença à réciter un sort. Damon couru vers Elena et l'emmena de force hors du bar et l'empêchant d'y retourner. La brune commença à pleurer voyant qu'elle avait laisser Caroline là bas. Elle essaya de se dégager de la prise de son amoureux mais il était plus fort qu'elle.

Rebekah allait s'enfuir à vitesse vampirique quand elle vit les lampes clignoter de plus en plus vite. Les tables et les chaises volaient n'importe où. L'Originel de 1000 ans n'avait jamais rien vu de tel sur cette terre de toute sa longue existence. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter la sorcière avant que ses pouvoirs ne gagnent encore de l'intensité.

Bonnie leva lentement les mains tandis qu'elle récitait son sort de plus en plus fort. Rebekah savait qu'elle devrait s'enfuir, sauver sa peau mais elle remarque Caroline qui essayait désespérément de se lever. Même un petit mouvement causait à la jeune blonde une douleur insupportable, à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait les morceaux de glaces s'enfonçait plus loin dans sa peau. Sa peau cicatrisait sur les morceaux de verres se qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Klaus détestait Rebekah parce qu'elle avait tué le doppelgänger un an plus tôt mais l'Originel savait que si elle laissait Caroline mourir son frère ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi son hybride de frère semblait vraiment s'intéresser à cette jeune vampire. Peu importe si Caroline ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Klaus, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ce soir.

Rebekah se dirigea vers Caroline, attrapa sa main et commença à la pousser vers la sortie. Elle était presque arrivée quand soudainement les portes se refermèrent et les portes et les chaises qui étaient entrain de voler se retrouvèrent devant la sortie.

L'Originel regarda derrière son épaule pour voir que la porte de derrière était elle aussi bloquée par des débris. Elle laissa tomber Caroline, l'a regardant tomber par terre. Caroline commençait finalement à se calmer, elle enlevait les derniers bout de verres de sa peau. Son ventre était complètement guérit à part quelques échardes qui étaient toujours planté dans sa chair. Elle devrait les enlever plus tard. Son dos, au contraire, était toujours dans un horrible état. Elle avait senti l'insupportable douleur de sa peau qui s'était régénéré sur les morceaux de verres planté dedans. La blonde n'avait aucun moyen de les enlever pour le moment.

Rebekah se mit devant la sorcière avec un air renfrogné. "Tu te rends compte que ta mort est inévitable? Tu es peut être une sorcière mais personne ne touche aux Originels!"

"Es tu aussi stupide que ça?" dit Bonnie tandis que ses yeux devenaient noir. "Laisse moi te montrer l'étendue de mon pouvoir!"

Bonnie leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête et commença à réciter un ancien sort qu'elle avait trouvé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Caroline réussit enfin à se lever mais ce grand moment ne dura pas longtemps car à peine était elle debout qu'elle se sentit tomber contre un mur. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle sentait la pièce tournoyé autour d'elle. La blonde essayait désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne voyait que de l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait plus dire si ils étaient ouvert ou fermé. C'était comme si son esprit n'était plus relié à son corps.

La jeune vampire entendit Rebekah maudire Bonnie mais l'originel semblait à des kilomètres d'elle. L'obscurité les oppressait. Caroline sentit enfin des picotements dans ses doigts. Elle sentit de l'énergie passer dans tout son corps, de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'au haut de sa tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin.

Caroline eu beaucoup de mal à respirer quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le Grill détruit. A la place, la jeune vampire ce trouvait au milieu d'une forêt. Elle ne voyait que de la verdure autour d'elle.

Son attention fut attitrée par un bruit familier qui venait juste d'à coter d'elle.

"Rebekah?" demanda Caroline avec espoir.

La blonde réalisa qu'elle avait toujours des morceaux de verres dans sa peau mais c'était loin d'être son plus gros soucis. Elle n'avait aucune idée où elle était.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" questionna Rebekah tout en s'asseyant sur le sol humide de la forêt.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où sommes nous?" Caroline regardait autour d'elle nerveusement.

"On dirait que la magie que ta stupide amie utilise est encore plus puissante que ce nous pensions. Je n'avais jamais cru possible qu'elle puisse nous bannir loin mais vu l'odeur de chevaux, la sorcière a réussi." Grogna Rebekah en regardant ses chaussures à talon de désigner qui était cassé.

"Loin où?"

Rebekah regarda Caroline, ennuyée, avant de partir à vitesse vampirique permettant tout juste à Caroline de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup en apercevant Rebekah entre deux arbres. La jeune vampire s'approche et se tient à coter de l'Originel.

"Au risque de me répéter, où sommes nous?"

"Je ne suis pas absolument sûre mais je dirais quelque part pendant le 13eme siècle vu l'accoutrement." Répliqua Rebekah l'air de rien laissant Caroline sans voix.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nous devons y retourner!" pleura Elena tandis que Damon la tenait contre lui. Ils étaient entrain de regarder derrière les fenêtres du Grill attendant que les deux vampires blondes s'échappent. Il essayait d'entraîner Elena plus loin mais la brune ne se laissait pas faire.

"Damon arrête toi! Nous devons y retourner et les aider!" cria-t-elle l'atout en le tapant avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

"ELENA!" hurla-t-il en sentant les griffes de sa belle entrer dans la chair de son bras.

Il la serra encore plus fort fort, la pressant contre le mur en brique d'une petite allée à quelques bloc du Grill et pris une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. "Je suis désolé mais elles ne sont plus là!"

"Non!" Elena réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Damon. "Nous devons les aider. Aide Bonnie. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle doit être possédée. C'est la seul explication possible! Elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Caroline!"

"Je sais mais pour le moment nous devons te mettre à l'abri."

Damon jeta un coup d'œil au coin de l'immeuble quand il entendit une explosion. Il mit sa main sur la bouche d'Elena tandis que Bonnie sortait du Grill. Les tables et les chaises qui bloquaient la sortie s'écrasaient facilement contre le mur sur son passage.

Bonnie marchait la tête haute avec un air satisfait au visage. La sorcière se pavanait sur le trottoir en direction du bois.

Damon laissa échapper un sifflement tandis qu'il la regardait disparaitre dans la forêt. Il savait que ce n'était pas Bonnie mais avant de l'aider il avait un beaucoup plus gros problème. Que ferais les Originels quand ils découvriraient que leur petite sœur avait disparu?

'Allons y." murmura Damon en soulevant doucement Elena dans ses bras, son visage enfui contre son épaule alors qu'elle s'agrippait à sa chemise noir. En un battement de cil il couru à vitesse vampirique dans la direction opposée qu'avait prise la sorcière, vers sa maison.

Il déposa sa raison de vivre dans leurs grand lit, enleva ses chaussures alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se reposer. Le vampire la glissa en dessous des couvertures bien chaude et monta à l'étage au dessus pour trouver Stefan. Elena attendit quelque minutes pour être sûre que les deux frères étaient entrain de parler à l'extérieur avant de se glisser hors des couvertures, remettre ses chaussures et passer par la fenêtre. La jeune vampire couru aussi vite qu'elle le put pour aller au seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver de l'aide.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la grande porte elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Mais que suis je entrain de faire? se questionna la belle brune. Sans aucune autre pensée elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua bravement à l'énorme porte en bois massif.

Elijah lui ouvrit avec un sourire surprit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que un jour le doppelgänger toque à sa porte de son propre gré.

"Mlle Gilbert, quelle surprise;" dit il chaleureusement. "Je vous en prie, entrez."

"Merci!" répondit elle nerveusement.

Elle suivit l'originel prudemment jusqu'au salon où Klaus et Kol étaient tout deux assis.

"Eh bien, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence?" sourit Kol. "Viens tu pour voir ce qu'est un vrai homme?"

"Kol!" le gronda Elijah.

"Relaxe mon frère, je ne fait que m'amuser avec la jeune femme."

Klaus était assis de l'autre coté de la pièce sur un grand fauteuil en cuir, ses yeux rivés sur l'esquisse qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il ne s'intéressait plus à la vie d'Elena Gilbert maintenant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un vampire de pacotille. Elle avait de la chance que Caroline l'aimait autant car aussi non il aurait prit un malin plaisir à lui arracher le cœur devant son stupide amoureux, Damon, dés qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait été transformée.

"Que pouvons nous faire pour vous?" demanda Elijah en lui proposant de la main de s'assoir mais la brune avait trop d'adrénaline en elle pour s'asseoir confortablement.

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Rebekah." commença Elena piquant l'intérêt de Kol et Elijah.

Klaus, lui, secoua simplement la tête, son sourire habituel ornant ses parfait trait. Sa sœur arrivait tout le temps à attraper des problèmes. Il n'avait aucun désire de l'aider cette fois, il savait qu'Elijah allait s'en occuper rapidement.

"Qu'a-t-elle fait?" demanda Kol avec un petit rire tout en buvant un coup de bourbon.

"Bonnie a pété les plombs. J... Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais elle n'était pas elle même. Damon et moi sommes sortis alors qu'elles disparaissaient toutes les deux. Je crois que c'était à cause d'un sort." expliqua la brune.

Les oreilles de Klaus se dressèrent aux mots "toutes les deux"

"Quand est ce que..." commença Elijah avant de se faire couper par Klaus.

"Qu'entends tu par _toutes les deux_?" demanda Klaus en baissant son carnet de croquis. "Qui était avec Rebekah?"

Elena prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre "Caroline était avec elle."

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme aucune autre fiction de voyage dans le temps.**

**Il y aura un peu plus de 20 chapitres normalement.**

** J'ai prit du temps à l'écrire. C'est extrêmement dure de traduire un texte et j'aimerais savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review, c'est encourageant et ça me donne envie de continuer :)**

**Soihra: Moi aussi j'ai adoré la version original et ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes ma traduction, j'avoue que c'est dure de traduire correctement :)**

**SweetyK: Bon conseil, je l'ai d'ailleurs rajouté ;) merci ça me touche beaucoup.**

**alwaysandforever: Contente que ça te plaise.**

**Guest1: De rien, je voulais que ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue en anglais puisse la lire en français :)**

**sophie12313: De rien, contente que tu aimes :)**

**Lea-Michaelson: Voila la suite :)**

**megane: J'espère que tu aprécieras la réaction de Klaus, et pour le Klaus du 13éme siècle, oui elles vont le rencontrer :)**

**Lillubye: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction :)**

**Mawazo: Merci, voici la suite :)**

**Guest2: Tu as réclamé la suite et bien la voila ;)**

**Chupachupss: Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fiction est très différente de tout ce que tu as put lire avant. J'admets que c'est très dure et quand quelqu'un me dit qu'il aime ma manière de traduire ça me fait très plaisir :) en effet il ve péter les plombs ;)**

**Kyt: Je la continue :)**

**sabrina-visiteur: Merci beaucoup et en effet il va peter un cable ;)**

**Je suis très contente que vous aillez aimé ma traduction. Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas si vous aimeriez. Il y a certaine expression que je ne savais pas comment traduire donc j'ai fait de mon mieux :)**

* * *

"Où vas tu?" appela Caroline en courant après Rebekah et s'arrêtant devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le petit village.

"Je suis affamée et qui sais combien de temps nous allons être coincée dans cette horrible époque! Alors pourquoi ne pas se nourrir" sourit machiavéliquement Rebekah en voyant Caroline la laisser passer. L'originel se dirigea directement vers quelque homme se tenant devant leurs chevaux hors du village.

Caroline resta où elle était, prêt des arbres, prête à courir si jamais la situation dérapait. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait plus de chance de retourner à son époque si elle restait au coté de Rebekah mais le plus important était qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance à l'originel.

Elle regarda Rebekah contraindre facilement les 4 hommes avant de se nourrir rapidement du plus jeune d'entre eux. Il semblait n'avoir pas plus de 17 ans et rappelait à Caroline un garçon de son école.

L'originel se nourrit du pauvre garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne faible et que ses yeux se ferment lentement alors que son esprit devenait brumeux.

"Tu ne peux pas le tuer!" cria Caroline en l'arrachant des bras de Rebekah.

Caroline se mordit le bras et le mit autour de la bouche du garçon, elle fut soulagée en le sentant aspirer le sang chaud après une minute d'hésitation.

Rebekah roula des yeux tout en attrapant le deuxième homme pour se nourrir de lui en ignorant l'irritation de Caroline.

"Écoute moi, bordel!" cria encore Caroline avant que la belle ne puisse planter ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme.

"Pourquoi le devrais je? Nous devons nous nourrir Caroline!" répondit Rebekah alors qu'elle saisissait fermement l'homme par le bras. "Nous avons prendre des forces pour notre voyage. Tu es complètement stupide si tu crois que je vais essayer ton régime au lapin!"

"Si tu tues quelqu'un tu pourrais changer le future. On ne peut pas prendre un tel risque. Nourris toi autant que tu veux mais guéris les après et contrains les d'oublier!" lui explique Caroline de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment les choses dans le future ou si il était possible qu'elles puissent changer le choses mais ce n'était pas un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre.

La blonde regarda le garçon tremblant qu'elle avait couché sur le sol à coté d'elle. Quand il la regarda en retour, les yeux du garçon était vitreux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il était relié au garçon timide de son école. Si Rebekah l'avait tué aujourd'hui est ce que son descendant n'aurait jamais existé?

Caroline regarda ailleurs lorsque Rebekah mordit le cou d'un des hommes facilement. Elle savait que l'originel n'arrêterait pas de se nourrir mais elle devait au moins accepter de ne pas tuer.

La jeune vampire n'avait pas envie de laisser son coté vampire prendre le dessus aussi facilement. Elle ferait tout pour s'accrocher à son humanité. Tout avait commencé car Bonnie s'était perdue dans sa magie, ça ne lui arriverait pas à elle, pensa-t-elle en regardant Rebekah se nourrir d'un vieil homme.

"D'accord!" s'écria Rebekah incapable d'apprécier son repas avec le regard transperçant de Caroline. Elle tourna l'homme rudement et le nourrit avec son sang pure de vampire. Elle le contraint d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer puis se retourna vers les deux dernières hommes debout qui étaient bien sagement assis attendant leur tour en silence.

Caroline se dirigea rapidement vers les deux hommes et les contraints d'oublier, de rentrer chez eux et de rester avec leurs familles. Rebekah laissa échapper un grognement digne d'une bête faisant sourire la jeune vampire.

"Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver Caroline!"

"Tu devrais t'y habituer dés maintenant." sourit Caroline en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et roulant des yeux vers l'originel avant d'ajouter. "Au fait, je ne me nourrirais pas d'humain. Donc si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un lapin à attraper."

La jeune blonde partit à vitesse vampirique dans les bois et resta silencieuse derrière un grand arbre, attendant sa proie. Après quelques minutes la petite créature pleine de poil se montra. Avant qu'elle puisse s'en emparer Rebekah l'avait déjà attrapée, tenant le petit cou de la bête entre ses mains.

"C'est ça ton diner? Vraiment? rit elle. "Tu considère cette chose appétence?"

"Rends moi ce lapin!" siffla Caroline. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer après la journée qu'elle avait eue.

"A une condition."

Caroline prit une grosse bouffée d'air, pencha la tête sur le coté, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa l'agaçante originel en lui disant. "Et quel est cette condition?"

"Je ne dirais rien à propos de ta vulgaire façon de te nourrir à partir de maintenant si tu me promets ta loyauté et que tu jure que tu vas me faire confiance!" répondit Rebekah d'un ton étrangement sérieux que Caroline ne lui avait jamais entendu. C'était la première fois que la jeune vampire voyait la sagesse de l'originel. "Tu mourras si tu ne suis pas mes règles et ne reste pas à mes cotés!"

"Et depuis quand t'intéresses tu à ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi as tu essayé de me sauver de Bonnie?" Je t'ai vue, tu avais l'occasion de te sauver mais tu es revenue pour moi, pourquoi?" questionna Caroline vraiment intéressée de connaitre la réponse.

"J'ai mes raisons..." répondit vaguement Rebekah. "Maintenant réponds moi, est ce que tu me promets de me croire le temps qu'on resta coincé ici?"

"Si je ne suis plus la tu n'as plus personne à trainer partout." dit Caroline d'un ton cassant. "Franchement, je suis étonnée que tu ne m'aie pas encore arraché le cœur."

"Aussi tentant que ça paresse, j'ai mes raisons de te garder en vie. Donc avons nous un accord ou pas? Je m'ennuie déjà!" demanda l'originel en secouant le lapin devant Caroline.

Caroline hocha la tête en prenant le lapin des mais de Rebekah. En une seconde elle craqua la tête de la petite bête et planta ses crocs dans son dos plein de fourrure.

Elle détestait se nourrir d'animaux mais c'était déjà mieux que de faire mal à une innocente personne et les banques de sang n'étaient pas une option.

"C'est vraiment dégoutant!" s'écria Rebekah en se retournant et partant au loin. "Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Nik te trouve."

La jeune vampire posa le lapin par terre avant de dire un rapide "merci" et de rattraper rapidement Rebekah.

"C'est pour ça que tu me gardes en vie, pour ton frère? questionna Caroline.

"Non, c'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie d'être toute seul." répondit Rebekah.

"Où est ce qu'on va? Je veux dire, tu as dit qu'on était au 13eme siècle?"

"En effet mais n'oublie pas que j'étais en vie à cette période." dit Rebekah souriante en repensant au quelques bon souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette époque. "Nous allons trouver mes frères. Ils vont nous aider à rentrer dans notre époque."

"Quoi?" répondit brusquement Caroline en attrapant les épaules de Rebekah pour l'arrêter. "Est ce que tu es folle? Comment vont ils nous aider? Et si jamais ils croient que nous mentons?"

"Premièrement, ce sont mes frères, je refuse d'avoir peur d'eux." rit Rebekah. "Deuxièmement, au fil des siècles nous sommes rester proches des plus puissantes sorcières. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider c'est bien eux!"

Caroline prit une grande bouffée d'air tandis qu'elle digérait l'information en recommencent à marcher derrière une Rebekah tout souriante.

"Comment était ce pendant cette époque?" demanda Caroline alors qu'elles venaient de trouver un petit chemin boueux. "Je n'ai jamais fait attention pendant les cours d'histoire."

"C'était chouette, pas mon siècle préféré mais il y a eu pire." répondit alors que les souvenirs de cette époque lui revenait peux à peux. "Mes frères, Nik en particulier, étaient vraiment différents de ceux qu'ils sont dans le future."

"En quoi?"

"Nous n'étions des vampires que depuis deux siècles à cette période. Ça peux te sembler long et à cette époque là nous semblait beaucoup mais enfaite ce n'était qu'un passage de notre existence." expliqua-t-elle. "Nous nous habituions toujours à notre nouvelle condition. Elijah à toujours été calme, posé et généreux mais même lui à eu ses périodes sombres. Kol était impitoyable, passant son temps à courir après des femmes il ne laissait que quelque une d'entre elle envie seulement pour les transformer après et les utiliser comme des jouets. Après il y avait Nik, il n'avait passé que deux siècles à essayer de briser sa malédiction mais pour lui c'était une éternité. Il détestait tout et tout le monde à part sa famille. Je penses que si il t'avait rencontré à ses époques il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à te tuer. Peut être qu'il t'aurait prit dans son lit avant mais à la fin tu n'aurais pas eu plus d'importance que les milliers d'autre femme qu'il avait séduit puis tué."

Caroline écoutait attentivement. Elle savait que les originels étaient craint pour une bonne raison mais l'entendre d'un d'eux et se rendre compte qu'elle était en route pour les rencontrer lui donnait des frissons.

"Et toi? Comment étais tu?" Caroline se demandait vraiment quel atrocité avait commise Rebekah à cette époque.

"J'étais..." commença Rebekah avant de s'arrêter et réfléchir à sa réponse. "La même. Maintenant, je crois qu'il y a un village tout près d'ici. Je peux entendre des personnes parler. Dépêchons nous avant qu'il fasse noir."

La jeune vampire pouvait sentir que l'originel cachait quelque chose vu que son comportement avait changé dés qu'elle avait abordé le sujet mais Caroline décida de laisser passer pour le moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici." dit Caroline alors que les deux vampires entraient dans la hutte d'un paysan que Rebekah avait contraint de les laisser entrer. "Au fait, pourquoi est ce que ça pue autant à cette époque?" ajouta-t-elle en inhalant des odeurs nauséabondes.

"Ils n'avaient pas l'au courante, Caroline. Les choses étaient très différentes de maintenant. Tu grandissait robuste et capable ou tu trouvais rapidement la mort. répondit Rebekah en observant la petite pièce. "Nous avons besoin de nous changer et vu que cet homme a quelques filles de notre âge ils devraient avoir quelques vêtements pour nous."

Caroline baissa les yeux sans réaliser à quel point elle avait dut sembler bizarre aux yeux des villageois qui les avaient vue. L'originel fouilla la hutte et trouva rapidement des robes simples. Rien exceptionnel, juste des robes de paysannes mais elles devraient faire avec pour le moment. Rebekah jeta la grise à Caroline et garda la crème pour elle.

Quand Caroline enleva sen t-shirt elle se souvient des morceaux de verres qui étaient toujours coincé dans son abdomen. Les plaies étaient complètement guéries et le seul moyen de les enlevés seraient de couper autour et de les retirer.

"Merde!" siffla-t-elle en essayant d'enlever les bouts de son estomac.

"Assieds toi!" lui ordonna Rebekah en s'approchant d'elle avec un long couté de chasseur à la main qu'elle avait trouvé sur le lit.

"Que fais tu?" hurla Caroline.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je n'ai besoin que de ma main pour faire ça. dit Rebekah. "Il faut enlever le verre de ta peau. Essaye de ne pas crier trop fort..."

Caroline se mordit la lèvre alors que Rebekah s'asseyait derrière elle et commençait à couper sa peau. Elle les enlevas rapidement un à un. Caroline se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort laissant du sang couler quand elle sentit l'originel lui faire une profonde entaille dans le dos. Elle pouvait la sentir retirer de nombreux morceaux, la jeune vampire grimaçait en essayant de se retenir de crier.

"Finit!" dit Rebekah en enlevant le dernier morceaux. "Je ne suis pas ta servante donc c'est tout ce que je vais faire. Quand nous arriverons chez moi tu pourras prendre un bain et nettoyer le sang séché."

"Est ce encore loin?" murmura Caroline en enfilant sa sourit à la vue de sa tenue sans ornements qui semblait lui aller parfaitement. "Sais tu au moins où sont tes frères en ce moment?"

"L'homme qui vit ici ma donner la date. On est en 1246. Mes frères et moi vivons dans une maison en Angleterre cachée pas loin de Londres. La maison est assez prête pour qu'ils se rendent au village d'à coté mais assez cachée pour nous laisser notre vie privée. Nous sommes restez là pendant plus d'une décennie avant de partir. Je crois que nous sommes juste en dehors de l'Écosse.""

"L'Écosse? Pourquoi Bonnie nous aurait-elle envoyée là bas et à cette époque? Ça n'a aucun sens!"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, je pense que même si elle est très puissante il y a une grande chance qu'elle na pas put contrôler où elle nous envoyait. Nous conduisant ici soit à cause de la magie soit par son manque d'intérêt d'où nous atterririons. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance vu que dans les deux cas nous sommes coincée ici.

"Fantastique, donc combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'atteindre ta maison?" dit Caroline en imaginant une grande maison qui rendrait toutes ses petites huttes jalouse.

"Il nous reste plus ou moins une semaine à cheval."

"A cheval?" demanda nerveusement la jeune vampire.

"Oui, a cheval. Je craint que ce ne soit notre seul option à part si tu comptes courir tout le chemin." lui dit Rebekah en sortant de la petite hutte.

"Caroline secoua la tête tout en cherchant après de la nourriture humaine pour prendre avec. Elle aperçut un petit panier contenant des graines et des épices.

La jeune vampire laissa échapper un soupire en sortant elle aussi de la hutte.

"Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour des frittes." marmonna-t-elle doucement mais commença à rire en entendant Rebekah rire.

"Je me demandais." commença Caroline alors que les deux vampires s'approchaient des deux chevaux attelés pas loin de leur hutte. "Et si on prenait un carrosse à la place? Ça me semble beaucoup plus confortable que de monter à cru." sourit-elle gentiment, l'idée de monter sur un cheval la terrifiait même si elle adorait ses si beau animaux.

"Je crains que ça ne vas pas être possible." répondit Rebekah, irritée d'être entrain de parler à la place d'être à cheval.

L'originel jeta un coup d'œil à son agaçante compagnonne de voyage et vu la terreur briller dans les yeux de Caroline, elle laissa échapper un soupir. "Caroline, il n'y a pas de route à cette époque, juste des chemins de terre. Les calèches n'ont pas encore été inventée. Il y a des petits chariots mais ce n'est pas pour faire d'aussi long voyage." expliqua-t-elle.

La vampire de plus de 1000 ans posa sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline qui se raidit ne s'attendant pas à de la gentillesse venant de l'originel. "Ça va aller. Tu es un vampire, tu ne peux pas mourir en tombant du cheval. Après quelque minutes ça va te venir naturellement. Je promets."

Caroline la regarda monter à cheval facilement en remontant sa robe légèrement. La blonde essaya de faire pareil mais tomba de l'autre coté du cheval, enroulée dans sa robe. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sous le regard amusée de Rebekah.

"Tu aurais pu m'aider!" cria Caroline, pas contente du tout.

"J'aurais pu mais je t'ai montré assez de gentillesse pour la journée. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup à donner." rit Rebekah en partant au pas.

Caroline était en colère, sa nouvelle robe était toute sale maintenant. Elle remonta sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses à une main et monta rapidement à cheval. Elle attrapa les reines et suivit Rebekah.

La jeune vampire commença lentement et prudemment même le cheval semblait hésitant.

"Je sais mon pote, je n'aime pas ça plus que toi mais nous devons rattraper cette pute!" dit-elle en frottant le dos du cheval.

Après quelques minutes le cheval commença à accélérer le rythme et se plaça juste derrière Rebekah.

L'originel sourit en voyant l'air de liberté qui avait remplacé la terreur sur le visage de Caroline.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus arpentait silencieusement la pièce, le seul son qui se faisait parfois entendre était ses grognements alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de la sorcière en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ça faisait plus d'un jour que Caroline et sa sœur avait disparut et il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se s'assoir les bras croisé et ne rien faire.

Dans toute sa longue existence il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de rage. Même après que Katarina lui aie échappé il ne s'était pas senti aussi furieux. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible d'être plus en colère que le jour où elle s'était enfuie mais il venait de se prouver le contraire aujourd'hui.

L'idée de ne plus revoir son irrationnel sœur pesa sur sa conscience mais Rebekah était une originel, elle ne pouvait pas être tuée. Caroline au contraire... La pensée de Caroline coincée dans un monde qui pourrait facilement la détruire avait fait sortir une nouvelle facette de lui.

Une partie de lui qu'il avait caché pendant un an attendant le moment pour la persuader de lui laisser une chance. Il était persistant mais quand Tyler l'avait laissée le cœur brisé quelques mois après la transformation d'Elena, Klaus avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Ça avait choqué toute sa famille.

Au fil des siècles, il y avait eu quelques femmes qui l'avait intéresse. Mais les choses se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, elles montraient un peu de résistance avant de finalement se laisser séduire et être amenée dans son lit. Certaines tenaient quelques semaines maximum, les autres justes quelques jours, mais elles connaissaient toute la même fin: la mort de sa main.

Le frisson de la chasse était exaltante. Avec Caroline ça commençait de la même manière. Sa force et sa capacité à contrôler son humanité l'intriguait. Il était frappé par sa beauté à couper le souffle et sa grâce mais par dessus tout le fait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il aurait put la tuer facilement pourtant mais pourtant elle ne reculait jamais devant lui. C'était agréable, Klaus s'était rendu compte qu'après chaque interaction avec elle il avait envie de plus. Elle était différente de toutes les autres femmes, c'était une véritable perle rare.

Il avait vu son stupide hybride comploter derrière son dos avec une fille frivole de son passé. Elle n'était rien en comparaison de Caroline mais Tyler n'était qu'un idiot.

Caroline aidait Elena à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et n'avait rien vu venir. Klaus ne s'en était pas occupée même si il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et il refusait de s'occuper d'affaire aussi insignifiante. Il s'était dit que Caroline finirait bien par apprendre la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

Tyler avait finalement quitté la ville avec la fille, i mois de cela, laissant Caroline complètement perdue et en colère. Elle sortait la tête haute, se montrant forte mais il pouvait voir à travers cette façade. Le soir, quand ses amis la laissait seul, elle buvait pour oublier. Lui restait caché, la regardant. Il voulait la contraindre d'oublier sa douleur plus que tout au monde mais il ne pourrait jamais lui faire une chose pareil, pas à elle.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. La petite fascination qu'il ressentait pour la blonde c'était transformé en respect, un sentiment de désir profond. Il ne pourrait jamais être capable d'aimer, en tout cas il ne se le permettait pas, mais il tenait vraiment à la jeune femme.

C'était pour cette raison que lui et sa famille était resté à Mystic Falls. C'était leur maison et il était de nouveau une famille mais Klaus ne se sentait pas capable de partir sans elle à ses cotés.

Elle était forte et capable mais elle était aussi irrationnelle et fragile. Il serait là pour elle, peu importe si elle voulait de lui ou pas. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte l'inévitable. Caroline serait à lui un jour et si il avait un atout c'était bien le temps. Attendre des centaines d'années pour briser la malédiction lui avait apprit à être patient.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus continuait de faire les cens pas quand il entendit Kol entré. Celui ci s'assit face à lui. Klaus le foudroya du regard ce qui fit ricaner son frère. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, serra les poings et recommença à penser à Caroline.

La plus petite pensée de ne plus revoir son sourire éclatant, son parfait déhanché et ses traits lumineux le rendait fou. Il allait la trouver et la ramener même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il fasse. Si quelqu'un se mettait en travers de sa route, il ou elle allait connaitre une mort douloureuse. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à les torturer pendant des jours entiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils le supplie de les tuer.

Il allait détruire toutes les sorcières qui refuserait de l'aider. Le sang de leur famille allait couler. Sa malédiction avait été rompue, Elena ne pouvait plus lui servir à créer des hybrides et Mikael était mort. Il allait donc passer chaque seconde de chaque jour à chercher un moyen de ramener les deux seuls femmes qui aient jamais compté pour lui.

De rage, il enfonça son poing dans le mur en plâtre. Le désire brulant de torturer et détruire tout être vivant coulant dans ses veines, il grogna.

Il voulait traquer la jeune sorcière Bennet et l'attacher par les pieds. Il voulait arracher la peau de sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de mettre fin à sa vie. Mais il ne leur ferait pas, non. Il lui donnerait de son sang pour la guérir et recommencer le lendemain.

Mais malheureusement, il avait promis à Elijah qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de Bonnie. Il avait besoin d'elle car c'était elle qui avait fait le sort. Elijah l'avait aussi averti de ne dire à personne ce qu'il était entrain de faire au cas ou la sorcière tente de déjouer leur plan.

"Elle est arrivée, Niklaus." dit Elijah en entrant dans la pièce.

Tous les frères Mikaelson était à bout, voulant absolument retrouver leur petite sœur mais Klaus, lui, avait un regard rempli de menace alors qu'il regardait la sorcière entrer.

Elle avait plus de 200 ans, ses cheveux étaient blancs et elle était ridée mais elle arrivait à marcher librement. C'était la plus puissante sorcière que les Originels connaissaient.

Elle pouvait voir à travers des barrières et dans le passé. Elle était toujours la première à voir la vérité dans de n'importe quel situation. Son age avancé lui donnait une grande sagesse. Elle utilisait des sorts pour rester en vie mais elle savait que le temps reprenait peu à peu sa vie.

Kol et Elijah s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre tandis que Klaus était toujours entrain de faire les cens pas, attendant que la sorcière se décide enfin à parler.

"En quoi puis je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux froids et avisé montraient qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Notre sœur a été bannie à cause d'un sort. Nous devons la retrouver et la ramener immédiatement." répondit Elijah avec fermeté.

"Une sorcière Bennet." déclara-t-elle.

"Oui. Est ce que tu sais où elle a envoyé notre sœur?" questionna Elijah.

"Oui, le sort est très vieux et compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment cette jeune sorcière la fait toute seul." dit elle en regardant dans le vide.

"Nous avons appris qu'elle a puisé dans de la magie noir." expliqua Elijah.

"Je vois, elle la fait pour sauver ses amis. Pour sauver Niklaus."

"Nous savons déjà tout ça. Ma patiente à des limites! Dit nous ce que nous voulons savoir." grogna Klaus. "Où a-t-elle envoyé notre sœur?"

La sorcière regarda à travers lui, ses yeux étaient blanc comme de la neige. "Tu veux dire où Caroline est. Elle est dans toutes tes pensées. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux de le cacher, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur Elijah et commença son explication. "Les deux vampires ont atterrit en 1246. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elles vont rester là bas très longtemps, le sort de la sorcière Bennet est très fragile.

"1246? Comme dans l'année 1246?" demanda Kol abasourdi par cette révélation.

"Oui." répondit la sorcière.

"Bekah a de la chance, j'aimerais tellement revivre les jours de gloire." ricana Kol en se couchant dans le divan, ses bras repliés derrière sa tête en se rappelant les chouettes moments d'inconscience qu'il avait à cette époque.

"Comment pouvons nous les ramener?" demanda Elijah, en secouant la tête à cause des paroles de son petit frère.

Klaus s'arrêta dans son élan, arrêtant de faire les cens pas et porta toute son attention sur la sorcière, attendant qu'elle réponde.

"Je crains que c'est impossible." déclara-t-elle.

"Tu mens!" cria Klaus en mettant ses mains autour de son cou et la soulevant violemment de sa chaise.

"Calme toi Niklaus." dit Elijah, se tenant à coté de son frère qui bouillonnait de rage. "Nous allons trouver un moyen."

"Elle connait un moyen, j'en suis sur!" affirma Klaus en resserrant son emprise.

"Il y a un moyen mais ce n'est pas sur." murmura-t-elle.

Il la relâcha et Elijah l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Elijah avec impatiente. Il pouvait voir que son frère était sur le point de craquer, il avait besoin que la sorcière se dépêche.

Klaus recommença à faire les cens pas anxieusement.

"Le seul moyen qu'elle puisse revenir serait d'envoyer quelqu'un les chercher." dit elle en massant sa gorge.

"Mais..." commença Elijah.

"Je vais y aller." s'exclama Klaus en s'arrêtant pour leur faire face.

"D'abord nous devons connaitre les risques." lui dit Elijah.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Dit moi ce que je dois faire et envoie moi là bas." répondit Klaus sans hésitations.

"Tu auras besoin de quelque chose qui a appartenu à chaque une d'elles. Quelque chose qu'elles ont porté.

"Je crois qu'il y a des petites culottes de Caroline dans ma chambre." rigola Kol.

Klaus lui fit face avec un regard meurtrier, n'appréciant pas du tout que son frère fasse de l'humour compte tenu de la situation. Il reporta son attention sur la sorcière.

"C'est mieux de prendre des bijoux qu'elles ont portés. Il me faudrait aussi quelque chose à vous, je placerai un sort pour les lier ensemble. Quand vous serez tous réunit et que vous porterez votre objet, ça vous donneras le pouvoir de passer à travers les barrières et de revenir à votre époque.

Klaus courut à l'étage, n'aillant pas besoin de plus d'instruction. Il alla rapidement dans la chambre de Rebekah et ouvrit sa boîte à bijoux qui se trouvait sur sa commode. L'originel trouva facilement un collier que sa sœur avait beaucoup porté ses dernières semaines. Elle lui avait dit que ça lui rappelait un collier qu'elle avait porté il y a des centaines d'années de cela. Il accrocha le bijoux à son cou et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers la maison de Caroline.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup en se souvenant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il retourna dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique et ouvrit sa table de nuit. À l'intérieur il y avait une boîte en velours noir qui contenait le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Caroline pour son anniversaire.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit, les mots qu'elle avait prononcé était gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait remarqué sa vraie beauté. C'était cette nuit qu'il avait su qu'il la voulait. Mais ce jour la il avait pensé qu'elle serait facile à séduire et encore plus facile à tuer.

Elijah et Kol le regardait courir dans toute la maison à vitesse vampirique alors qu'il préparait les objets dont il aurait besoin pour son voyage.

"Quels sont les risques?" demanda Elijah alors que Klaus remontait encore une fois.

"Ce n'est pas sur qu'ils vont être renvoyés exactement à cette date précise. Elles sont tellement loin dans le passé qu'ils leur faudra peut être faire plusieurs bond dans le passé avant d'arriver à notre époque.

"Donc tu es entrain de dire qu'il se pourrait qu'on fasse des bonds dans le temps sans pouvoir contrôlé où nous allons nous retrouve?" dit Klaus en entrant dans la pièce avec les objets dont il avait besoin et quelques armes.

"Oui, vous serez liés ensemble grâce au objet, ce qui veut dire que vous serez à la même époque à chaque voyage dans le temps mais il est possible que vous n'atterrissiez pas tous au même endroit. Fait bien attention car le voyage que tu entreprends est à prendre très au sérieux."

Klaus hocha la tête et lui tendit le collier de Rebekah, le bracelet de Caroline et un vieux collier lui appartenant qu'il portait autour de son cou. La sorcière commença à réciter son sort et ferma les yeux. Les frères regardèrent attentivement les objets s'envoler de la table et se regrouper dans les air. Soudain il y eu une explosion de lumière et les bijoux retombèrent sur la table.

"Ces bijoux sont maintenant liés à jamais. Peut importe ce qu'il arrive vous resterez tous à la même époque. Peut être pas au même endroit mais vous ne devriez pas vous trouver très loin l'un de l'autre, un kilomètre au maximum. Fait bien attention à ce qu'elles portent tout le temps ces bijoux, qui sait quand vous allez d'être transporté dans le temps."

Klaus mît son collier autour de son cou et mît les bijoux de Caroline et de sa sœur dans une de ses poches.

"Es tu sur de vouloir faire ça mon frère?" lui demanda Elijah en mettant sa main sur son épaule. "Nous pouvons cherche un autre moyen."

"Non, je ne peux pas rester ici et attendre. Je dois les ramener."

Elijah regarda son frère et soupira. "Tu tiens vraiment à Mlle Forbes, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi impatient de te jeter dans une situation aussi incertaine."

"Notre sœur est aussi là bas." lui rappela Klaus.

"Je sais et même si tu tiens beaucoup à elle, tu aurais envoyé Kol la chercher si Caroline n'était pas avec elle." répondit Elijah.

"Ça c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais tellement m'amuser là bas." s'écria Kol en se levant de sa chaise.

Klaus le regarda et grogna. J'y vais seul!"

"Allez Nik, laisse moi m'amuser."

"La réponse est non Kol! Tu dois rester ici avec Elijah et surveiller ce qui se passe." dit il en se tenant devant la sorcière. "Allons y."

"Es tu vous sur d'être prêt." le questionna-t-elle.

"J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Tu mets ma patiente à rude épreuve, sorcière." siffla Klaus.

La vieille femme sourit, ferma les yeux et commença à réciter le même sort que Bonnie avait utilisé le jour d'avant. Elle puisa de la magie de son elle intérieur et s'aida des bijoux que Klaus avait en sa possession pour envoyer l'originel à la bonne époque.

Klaus ferma les yeux quand la pièce commença à tourner, il savait que c'était une hallucination due au faites qu'il voyageait dans le temps. Il attendit calmement que ça passe. Il sentit son esprit regagner son corps.

L'originel se releva rapidement, essayant de ne pas tomber par terre. Sa frère tournait encore. Il observa son environnement.

Il inspira l'odeur âcre de la mort et de la maladie qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des siècle alors qu'il se forçait à avancer vers le bruit d'homme en train de parler.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre, il est beaucoup plus long que le deuxième et ma prit plus de temps à traduire donc vous avez interet a laisser une review ;) je rigole (ou pas).**

**Une review fait toujours plaisir n'empêche :)**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction de Klaus?**

**PS: Je ne sais pasnquand je posterais la suite car je suis bientôt en examen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'avoue je n'étais pas sur de poster la suite mes vos reviews m'on convainque. J'espère que vous aimerez chapitre :)**

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient voyagé pendant toute la nuit sans s'arrêter une seul fois. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, Caroline était exténuée et se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts en essayant de se concentrer sur le chemin.

Cela faisait plus de 20 heures qu'elles étaient à cheval et Caroline était peut être un vampire lais elle avait désespérément besoin de se reposer. Son ventre n'était pas très robuste et elle ne se sentait pas des mieux. Ses pensées passaient de l'envie de se reposer à la beauté des paysages qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Les chemins et les passages secrets sur lesquelles les deux vampires voyageaient donnait sur de magnifique vue. Caroline se sentait un peu honteuse de dire qu'elle n'était plus si pressée que ça de rentrer à son époque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêvasser sur les magnifiques robes que les princesses devaient porter.

Elle continuait de suivre Rebekah à une vitesse hâtive en se demandant à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle portait une de ses robes. Elle était sûre que les originels auraient auraient les plus belles choses que cette époque pouvait offrir et elle se surprit à être impatient d'arriver à leur maison.

Caroline soupira en voyant qu'elles devaient encore traverser un ruisseau. Elle avait espéré qu'elles voyageraient sur des pistes plus praticable mais Rebekah avait décidé de passer par des raccourci que Nik lui avait montré à cette époque.

Elle se surprit aussi à se demander à quoi l'hybride devait ressembler quand il portait des tenues d'équitations. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle souriait à l'image dans sa tête. Elle s'autorisait rarement à penser à l'hybride depuis qu'il avait occupé le corps de Tyler pendant quelques jours.

Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que c'était Klaus. Car pendant qu'il occupait le corps de Tyler il avait été un parfait gentleman. En l'apprenant elle s'était sentie en colère mais aussi inconfortable en ça présence.

Elle lui avait montré un coté vulnérable d'elle même quand elle croyait que c'était Tyler. Une partie d'elle qu'elle cachait même à ses plus proche amis.

"C'est trop profond, nous devons la contourner." dit Rebekah en sortant Caroline de ses pensées.

"Pardon?"

"Le ruisseau est trop profond, on ne peut pas risqué de faire mal au chevaux." explique Rebekah en s'arrêtant. "Nous devons la contourner."

"J'ai besoin de me reposer."

"Nous n'avons pas le temps."

"J'ai faim et j'ai mal au cul alors je m'arrête pendant un petit temps." dit Caroline en sautant de son cheval et en l'attachant à un arbre.

Rebekah observa son environnement pour détecter un quelconque danger avant de descendre à son tour de son cheval. Ces bois étaient infesté d'homme prêt à voler et violer qui conque osait s'aventurer sur leur terrain.

Elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde, pas pour elle mais pour Caroline. Il suffirait que quelqu'un lui plante un pieu dans le cœur pour qu'elle meurt.

Les rumeurs concernant les vampires se propageaient vite et les hommes qui se cachaient sur ces terres étaient préparés à ces cas la.

Sa famille fréquentait de temps en temps ce terrain et elle se souvenait parfaitement comment ses frères l'utilisais comme appât. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais, au contraire. Elle était toujours prête à s'amuser.

Les hommes l'encerclaient avec leur chevaux et elle se contentait de leurs faire les yeux doux et de remonter sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses, exposant ses fines jambes. L'originel blonde adorait le regard d'envie que ces hommes posaient sur elle, croyant qu'ils allaient passer un moment privilégié avec elle. Et quand ses frères apparaissaient derrière ces porcs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement.

Ses frères traquaient ces bandits jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient mare. Le sol terreux de la forêt devenait rapidement couvert du sang toujours chaud des hommes qui avaient osé reluquer leur petite sœur, qui avaient osé croire qu'ils étaient ceux à être craint.

Rebekah se tenant à côté de son cheval, se remémorant sponsors passé, quand Caroline s'approcha.

"Je vais me nourrir." dit Caroline avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'eau jeune blonde rêvait désespérément d'un bon lit bien chaud, peu importe à quel époque il se situait. Elle allait attraper un lapin brun qui venait de passer juste devant elle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas, elle sentit des bras l'attraper par derrière.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand les mains se posèrent sur sa bouche. Caroline ne pouvait pas se dégager, ne s'étant pas nourri depuis longtemps, ses forces vampiriques ne lui était d'aucune aide. Elle ne pouvait que regarder un groupe d'homme l'encercler.

"Qu'avons nous là?" rigola un vieil homme avec des cheveux blanc et une tunique souillée.

Caroline était sur le point de montrer son vrai visage quand elle vit que ses hommes avaient des pieux parmi d'autres armes.

Caroline pesa de tout son poids sur l'homme, espérant qu'il déssererait son emprise. Elle sourit intérieurement quand il fit exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Le vieil homme, qui devait être le chef vu la façon dont il donnait des ordres aux autres, la prit par le bras et la jeta par terre. En quelques secondes, il était sur elle, essayant de l'immobiliser pour pouvoir embrasser son cou.

"Baaaah!" cria-t-elle dégoutée par la bouche de l'homme. Il lui manquait pas mal dedans et le peux qu'il lui restait étaient pourries. L'odeur nauséabonde qui venait de son haleine et du reste de son corps lui donnait envie de vomir.

La blonde poussa la tête de l'homme avec toute la force qu'elle put alors que son visage prenait sa vraie forme. Elle se jeta sur le cou de l'homme et enfonça ses crocs dans une veine.

Les hommes commencèrent à crier et à prendre leurs armes mais c'était trop tard, Rebekah était déjà là entrain de leur arracher le cœur. Elle brisa plusieurs cou avant de contraindre les deux hommes restants de rester sagement debout.

"Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça à l'aveuglette, Caroline! Vampire ou pas, les hommes seront près à te détruire!" s'écria-t-elle se retournant vers Caroline qui était toujours entrain de pomper le sang du vieil homme.

Caroline n'avait jamais voulu se nourrir de l'homme, juste le tuer. Mais le gout du sang coulant dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'arrêter, de plus elle était affamée. Sa conscience lui disait d'arrêter mais elle continuait en se disant juste pour cette fois. Et de toute manière cette homme méritait une bien plus atroce mort.

Elle poussa finalement le corps sans vie de l'homme loin d'elle, dégoutée par ce qu'elle avait fait. La blonde essuya sa bouche pleine de sang du revers de la main. Au moins elle sentait ses forces revenir, elle sentait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.

Rebekah se nourrissait lentement des deux hommes restants, savourant chaque goutte de sang.

Caroline décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste là, près de Rebekah et d'attendre. Elle fut plus que ravie quand elle trouva un rocher pour dormir dessus et regarda le ciel noir. Les étoiles la rassurait car c'était la seul chose qui n'avait pas changé dans le future.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux en s'imaginant dans son jardin entrain de regarder les même étoiles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cela faisait seulement quelques heures que Klaus cherchait après les filles quand il arriva au premier village. Il ne perdit pas de temps et contrains un vieil homme, qui possédait la plus grande hutte, à le laisser entrer.

Il fut content quand il découvrit que l'homme avait une femme, il les vida tous les deux de leurs sang. L'originel sentit sa puissance revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait.

Il vola des vêtements, une chemise de lin et une tunique en dessous ainsi qu'une cotte de maille du vieil homme pour que personne ne le remarque. Il accrocha le petit sac contenant les bijoux à sa ceinture.

Il accrocha aussi les armes qu'il avait prit du future, une grande lame et une petite hache, à sa ceinture. Il chercha la hutte pour trouver une dernière chose, il la trouva dans le coin de la chambre derrière la commode.

Tous les hommes de cette époque en portait et il était impatient d'en ravoir une. Il prit l'épée de son emplacement, elle n'était pas de la meilleure qualité mais il devrait faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une plus grande ville.

Klaus avait reconnu l'endroit où il était et il était sur que sa sœur irait à Londres pour chercher de l'aide. Sa sœur avait toujours été très prédictible.

Il se retourna pour sortir de la hutte quand il vit une fille de plus ou moins 17 ans entrer. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclé et la peau claire. A un temps il serait déjà entrer de la prendre dans ses bras et lui enlever la vie sans regrets en buvant son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Appréciant la vue de la femme se tortillant et le suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauf. Mais il ne l'aurait pas écouté, il l'aurait laisser dans le froid, morte, par terre à coté des autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette fille lui rappelait Caroline et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher comment elle devait se sentir en ce moment. Piégée à cette époque barbare où de simple personne pouvait se transformer en bête sanguinaire pour protéger leur famille.

Même le plus juste des hommes était porté à tuer pour de simple graines ou semences. Les terres étaient la choses la plus importante à cette époque et personne n'hésitait à ce battre pour en acquérir plus.

Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait Caroline si elle portait une simple robe que les femmes portaient à cette époque. Il avait espéré que Caroline avait été envoyée au 8ème siècle, comme ça il aurait pu la voire habillée d'une magnifique robe qui épouserait les formes de son corps. La façon dont il aurait enlever les cordes de son corset, libérant sa peau laitée, regardant ses ceins déborder...

Il fut sorti de son fantasme par la fille qui cria en passant devant lui.

"Maman! Papa!"

Klaus la regarda quelque instant pleurer la mort de ses parents avant de lui jeter son jeans et son t-shirt du 21ème siècle et la contraindre de les bruler. Il s'en alla, la laissant en larme, le visage dévasté par la tristesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline, réveille toi! Nous avons perdu assez de temps ici!" cria Rebekah en réveillant cette dernière qui était entrain de rêver de princesse qui s'enfuyait avec leur prince charmant.

"Bien!" dit Caroline mal réveillée en baillant. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, elle sourit à Rebekah qui était entrain de préparer les chevaux. Caroline lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir laissée dormir tout la nuit.

"Nous avons un long voyage qui nous attends alors ne t'habitue pas à dormir toute les nuit. Nous ne pouvons pas tout le temps nous arrêter pour nous reposer." lui dit Rebekah en montant facilement sur son cheval, l'originel et sa monture se dirigèrent vers la rivière, permettant au cheval de boire avant de recommencer leur long voyage.

Caroline marcha paresseusement vers la rivière, les rennes de son cheval dans ses mains. Elle le regarda boire gaillement, la jeune femme s'était attaché à cette brave bête. Elle s'accroupit et mit sa tête dans l'eau glacée pour bien se réveiller.

Les deux vampires voyagèrent toute la journée, ne s'autorisant que des pauses de quelques minutes pour que les chevaux ne fatiguent pas trop. Le lendemain matin, elles arrivèrent enfin dans une grande ville.

Caroline était soulagée de enfin descendre de son cheval, elle ne croyait pas possible pour un vampire d'avoir autant de douleur même après 24 heure non stop de voyage. Rebekah, au contraire, semblait aller très bien.

"Encore combien de temps?" demanda Caroline alors que ses cuisses se soignaient lentement.

"Quatre à cinq jour." lui répondit Rebekah en attachant les rênes de son cheval à un arbre. "Nous avons bien avancé!"

"C'est cela!" se plaint Caroline en finissant de dire à son cheval qu'elle serait vite de retour.

Rebekah rit alors que les deux vampires entrèrent dans la ville.

"Tu sais que c'est un cheval pas vrai?" rit Rebekah. "J'en ai eu pas mal au fil des siècles et aucun ne ma jamais répondu."

"Ha ha, très drôle! Trouvons un endroit où manger, je suis affamée."

"Caroline suivit Rebekah dans une grande hutte faites de boue. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à toutes les autres huttes que Caroline avait déjà vue sauf que celle ci était plus grande. Elles entrèrent sans invitation.

L'odeur nauséabonde de transpiration, de sang et de sexe frappa la jeune blonde et manquât de la faire tomber en arrière. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement sortir. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de respirer seulement par la bouche.

Caroline se rendit vite compte qu'elles étaient dans un lieu de rassemblement pour les locaux. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool qu'elle connaissait mais ils étaient sans aucun doute entrain de boire un élixir qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer.

Rebekah jeta un coup d'œil à Caroline et remarqua que celle ci était entrain de regarder une tasse de métal qu'un homme buvait.

"Croit moi, tu ne veux pas essayer ça. Quand nous seront chez moi, je te ferais gouter les vins les plus divins seulement fait pour la famille royale." sourit Rebekah.

"Pourquoi sommes nous ici?" demanda Caroline alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle. "J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te nourrir d'eux."

Rebekah se retourna d'un coup et posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire comprendre à Caroline qu'elle devait se taire.

"Lady Rebekah!" s'exclama un homme. "Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

L'homme regarda Caroline avant d'examiner la pièce.

"Mes frères m'attendent dehors." bluffa Rebekah avec confiance. Elle avait la tête haute et les épaules vers l'arrière quand elle parlait. "Il me faut deux bon chevaux et des vêtements propre. J'imagine que tu peux faire ça pour moi, Samuel."

L'homme venait tout juste de remarquer la simple robe de paysanne que l'originel portait. Caroline pouvait dire par l'air étonné sur le visage de l'homme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu habillé aussi mal.

"Bien sur, my lady. Suivez moi je vous en prie." répondit gentiment l'homme. "Je serais honoré de passer un moment avec vos frères.é

"Ils ont d'autres problèmes à régler. Tu n'auras à faire qu'à moi cette fois ci."

L'homme hocha la tête et emmenas les deux jeunes femmes dans une plus petite hutte. A l'intérieur il ouvrit une caisse avec plein de magnifique robes dedans. Caroline n'avait vu aucune autre femme qu'elles avaient croisés porter de telle robe.

"Laisse nous!" lui ordonna Rebekah, l'homme s'exécuta en faisant une rapide courbette.

Rebekah sortit les robes une à une. Elle examina chaque une d'entre elle pour chercher la moindre imperfection. Caroline pouvait dire qu'elle avait l'oeil fin pour les détails.

Elle trouva enfin une robe bleue profond qui semblait en parfait état et la donna à Caroline avec un sourire satisfait.

"Il est temps d'apprécier les choses les plus belles que cette époques a à offrir." dit Rebekah en continuant de sortir les robes. Il devait y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de robe dans cette caisse.

Les yeux de Rebekah brillèrent de contentement quand elle trouva une robe rouge sang foncé. "Ceci fera amplement l'affaire."

"Où a-t-il trouvé ces robes?" demanda Caroline en enfilant la sienne par dessus ses sous vêtements.

"Il est connu pour tuer les familles nobles. Il gagne sa vie en vendant leurs bien." répondit Rebekah nonchalamment. La robe lui allait comme un gant.

"Çà ma manqué!3 sourit Rebekah. "Ne te méprend pas, j'aime porter des jeans mais j'adorerais toujours porter une élégante robe. Même si celle ci n'est rien comparée à celle des siècles suivant. Cette époque est la pire dans l'histoire de la mode!"

Caroline rit doucement en secouant la tête. Même si elle devait admettre que cette robe était très belle, elle n'était rien comparée au robe que la jeune blonde avait déjà vu dans des films. Mais cette robe était quand même beaucoup plus élégante que celle qu'elle portait quelque minute plus tôt.

La robe était un peu ample et les manches serrées mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus classe que da,s la robe de paysan.

"Nous devons partir." dit Rebekah en partant, laissant les robes étalées dans la pièce.

"Lady Rebekah, ce sont les meilleurs chevaux de la région." dit l'homme en escortant les deux jeunes femmes.

"Ils devront l'être." répondit elle en ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

"Et..." commença Caroline avant que Rebekah l'attrape par le cou, l'obligeant à la regarder. Ses yeux lui criant de se taire.

"Mes frères viendront bientôt vous rendre visite. Comme toujours vos services sont apprécié." dit Rebekah en montant à cheval et en ordonnant à Caroline, grave à ses yeux, de faire pareil.

L'homme se contenta de s'incliner et de les regarder partir.

"Aucun signe de ses frères." dit un jeune homme sortant de derrière une hutte.

"Elle est toute seul." marmonna Samuel. "Ses frères ne l'aurait jamais laissé voyagé toute seul, particulièrement pas Niklaus. Quelque chose à du se passer." Il regarda par terre en calculant son prochain coup.

Il regarda la jeune homme qui se tenait à coté de lui. "Nous devons en parler à Lord Mikael immédiatement. Suis les mais reste à une distance responsable car Lady Rebekah est plus forte que nous réunis." dit il avec des yeux froid et calculateur.

Le jeune homme partit dans la même direction que les deux filles sans dire un seul mot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Je ne veux pas de ce cheval! Je retourne chercher Lancelot." se plaignit Caroline en faisant demi tour pour retourner à l'endroit où les deux vampires avaient caché leurs chevaux.

"Lancelot?" se moqua Rebekah en suivant Caroline.

"Quoi?" s'emporta Caroline. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que en 1000 ans tu n'as jamais donné un nom à un de tes chevaux."

Rebekah hocha la tête en se remémorant les compagnons qu'elle avait trouvé en beaucoup d'animaux qu'elle avait eu. Sans dire un autre mot, elle suivit l'intrépide blonde.

L'originel regarda Caroline sauter du cheval que Samuel lui avait donné et lui rendre sa liberté.

"Tu vas laisser le tien attacher ici?" grinça-t-elle, irritée.

"Il mérite une pause après le long voyage qu'on a fait. C'est pour ça que j'en ai demandé des nouveaux, Caroline."

Caroline secoua la tête, elle comprenait Rebekah mais elle n'était pas prête à laisser Lancelot s'en aller. La blonde détacha le cheval de Rebekah sur lequel l'originel avait voyagé pendant deux jours.

Caroline sourit en disant bonjour à son compagnon, qui lui était très cher, Lancelot avant de sauter sur son dos avec facilité. Rebekah lui avait dit qu'elle s'y habituerais facilement.

"Tu m'as manqué, mon pote!" lui murmura la jeune blonde en lui caressant l'encolure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus voyageait rapidement ne s'arrêtant que quand s'était vraiment nécessaire. Tout d'un coup l'originel s'arrêta, une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Il descendit de son cheval et s'avança dans la forêt, Il renifla avant de décider que le sang avait coulé il y a un jour de cela. Il observa la scène.

Un groupe d'homme étaient couché par terre, mort par ce qui ressemblait à des vampires. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'un vieil homme qui avait plus de blessure et remarqua la mèche de cheveux blonde sur son épaule.

"Caroline." murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se releva, serrant la mèche de cheveux dans ses mains, en se demandant ce qui avait put se passer ici. Vu les blessures que les deux vampires avaient infligés aux hommes, ils devaient les avoir attaqués.

Il n'avait jamais vu Caroline se nourrir d'un humain. Klaus savait qu'elle se battait contre ses pulsions de vampire et n'aurait jamais bu le sang de cet homme sans raison. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait put pour que la jeune femme le vide complètement de son sang.

Il sentit ses mains se serrer et la colère monter en lui en comprenant que ces hommes avaient du l'attaquer. Il voulait chasser leurs familles et faire couler le sang dans leurs villages mais il ne pouvait pas. Les filles étaient déjà à un jour de lui.

Klaus se demanda ce que Caroline devait ressentir après avoir tuer un homme en se nourrissant de lui. Il avait peur pour elle, elle était forte mais il l'avait vu s'écrouler quand Tyler était parti et la simple pensée qu'elle pourrait perdre son humanité lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Caroline devenir un monstre. Elle méritait plus que ça et il se battrait pour elle si ça se produisait.

Il remonta rapidement en selle en continuant de suivre la piste des deux blondes.

Son prochain arrêt fut un endroit où il était sûr que Rebekah se serait arrête par nécessité. Il l'avait emmené voir Samuel quelque fois et c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver de l'aide avant d'arriver chez ses frères.

Klaus n'avait jamais fait confiance à cet homme mais savait qu'il cherchait toujours des moyens de prouver sa loyauté.

L'originel laissa son cheval et entra dans la hutte de rassemblement. Les filles d'ici était désespérée et sentait l'odeur des hommes avaient qui elles avaient couché. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une fille pour assouvir ses envies, juste des filles pour se nourrir.

"Samuel, vient!" commanda Klaus.

Samuel respira difficilement en se levant craintivement. Il suivit craintivement Klaus en dehors de la hutte.

"Niklaus, comment allez vous my lord?" demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son malaise. Il se demandait si Niklaus savait qu'il avait fait passer un message à Mikael. Il resta silencieusement debout, attendant sa mort si c'était vrai.

"Rebekah et moi voyageons ensemble. Dit moi quand l'as tu vue pour la dernière fois?" demanda Klaus prudemment. Il devait être précis et calculateur ne pouvant faire confiance à aucun des hommes de ce village.

"Elle était ici hier matin." répondit Samuel penaud. "Elle était avec un jolie jeune femme. Je leurs ai donné des robes et de bons chevaux, my lord."

Klaus s'inclina simplement et s'en alla loin de l'homme. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de continuer de discuter avec Samuel et il apprécia laisser l'homme trembler de peur.

Klaus était insaisissable dans le présent et encore plus dans le passé.

Klaus partit de la ville après s'être nourrit de quelque femme qui se trouvaient dans la hutte principale. Il se sentait soulagé que les filles avaient réussit à aller aussi loin et il espérait que leur voyage continuerait comme ça.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les jours et les nuits se ressemblaient. Les deux jeunes vampires ne s'arretaient qu'une heure ou deux par nuit pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer et de manger. Caroline passait ces moments à essayer d'attraper un petit animal et de s'en nourrir tandis que Rebekah se nourrissait des passants qu'elle trouvait.

7 jours avaient passé depuis le jours où tout avait commencé, maintenant elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison des originels.

C'était juste avant l'aube et Rebekah décida qu'il était préferable d'attendre quelques heures avant se s'approcher plus. Elle avait besoin de temps pour préparer un plan d'action.

Leur dire la vérité, kidnapper la Rebekah du passé ou comploter derrière leurs dos avec leurs sorcières. L'idée en elle même était exaspérente. Elle savait que ses frères seraient suspicieux et croirait probablement qu'elle mentait mais elle se devait d'essayer. C'était sa famille et se sentirait mal si ils croyaient qu'elle les piegaient.

Mikael était une menace constante et encore plus à cette époque là, alors elle devait faire tout son possible pour queses frères ne croyent pas qu'elle travaille pour lui.

Juste avant le levé du soleil Rebekah réveilla Caroline.

"C'est l'heure!" dit elle anxieuse en montant sur son cheval.

Caroline frotta ses yeux et sentit le soleil réchauffer peu à peu sa peau. Elle était ravie que leur long voyage prenne enfin fin mais elle avait peur qu'au contraire ce ne soit que le commencement.

Alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la maison Caroline eu le souffle coupé. "Oh mon dieu! Tu vis dans un chateau!"

"En effet, un des seuls de cette région." répondit Rebekah avec un sourire.

Caroline secoua la tête alors qu'elle admirait la beauté de l'énorme structure.

"Nous allons laisser les chevaux ici." dit Rebekah alors qu'elles atteignirent les écuries.

Caroline sauta de son cheval en regardant entre Lancelot et les autres chevaux avec inquietude.

"Il ira bien, Caroline. Mes frères n'ont jamais été violent avec des animaux sans raison. D'ailleurs Niklaus a un faible pour les chevaux."

Caroline dit doucement au revoir à son étalon et suivit Rebekah.

"Nous allons juste entrer là et leur dire ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Caroline, curieuse. "Je veux dire, ils ne peuvent peut être pas te tuer mais je suis sur que je vais mourir rapidement si c'est ton plan."

"Peut être." répondit Rebekah en continuant d'avancer vers la forteresse.

Caroline sentit son souffle se couper en réalisant qu'elle marcahit vers une mort probable. Avant de pouvoir s'arreter elle lacha d'un ton désespéré. "Klaus ne te le pardonnera jamais si je meurs." Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, pourquoi s'interesserait il à sa mort? Mais elle se devait d'essayer. Au moins essayer de faire réfléchir Rebekah.

Rebekah s'arreta dans sa lancée et jaugea Caroline avant de ricaner. "N'essaye pas de te jouer de moi Caroline! Mon frère te veut en vie seulement pour pouvoir te séduire et t'avoir dans son lit. Rien de plus."

Rebekah recommença à marcher vers l'entrée avant de murmurer. "Attend ici et reste cachéee. Je reviendrais vite ne t'inquiète pas."

Caroline respira un grand coup en remarquant qu'elle s'était arretée de respirer. Sans dire un autre mot, elle partit à vitesse vampirique vers les écuries.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée cachée, mais ça lui semblait des heures, avant d'entendre quelqu'un approcher. Elle se tenait debout silencieusement derrière une meule de foin quand elle entendit Rebekah l'appeller.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as prit si longtemps?" se plaint Caroline en venant à la rencontre de l'originel. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Rebekah portait une encore plus belle robe que la rouge. Elle était irritée que Rebekah aie prit le temps de se changer pendant qu'elle attendait dans les écuries.

"Les choses ne se sont pas passée comme prévue." lui dit Rebekah en passant devant les chevaux.

"Que veux tu dire? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?" demanda Caroline en se sentant de plus en plus inquiète au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaint.

"Eh bien, quand je suis rentrée j'ai trouvé Kol et il a tout de suite cru que j'étais la Rebekah de ce temps. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais déjà de retour, alors que je venais de partir le jour d'avant pour Londres et qu'il ne m'attendait pas avant une semaine."

"Merde." gromella Caroline. "Et qu'as tu dis? Lui as tu dit la vérité?"

"Je voulais mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Tu vois, j'étais partie à Londres parceque Niklaus m'y avait envoyé avec Elijah pour me protéger."

"Pour te protéger?" s'étonna Caroline. "De qui as tu besoin de te protéger?"

Rebekah leva les yeux vers la jeune blonde, on pouvait voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'elle répondit. "Mikael."

"Alors que faisons nous maintenant?" demanda Caroline, peu rassurée.

"Nous devons leurs dire la vérité et espérer pour le meilleur. Niklaus ne risquera pas de me tuer avant qu'Elijah revienne avec mon moi du passé, il nous tiendra à l'oeil. Kol au contraire est toujours insouscient, il devrait nous aider à prendre contact avec la sorcière."

"Kol ferait ça dans le dos de Klaus?" demanda Caroline septique.

"Il adore tout ce qui petit ennuyer Nik." sourit Rebekah.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah entra silencieusement dans le chateau en conduisant Caroline dans le quartier des invités, près de la chambre de Rebekah.

Alors qu'elles approchaient de la chambre Klaus les observa essayer de rentrer dedans.

"Ma soeur, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu retournes à la maison aussi tôt? Il ne me semble pas avoir vu Elijah. Et il n'est pas assez stupide pour te laisser rentrer toute seul." dit it avec confidence sans même jeter un regatd à Caroline.

"Nous devons parler sur le champ, Nik." dit elle en emmenant son frère en bas pour parler en privé, laissant Caroline enter dans sa chambre.

Caroline entra dans l'énorme chambre, le visage émerveillé par toutes les oeuvres d'arts qui étaient accroché au mur. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. Elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Elle trouva rapidement la garde robe et sourit alors qu'elle découvrit son contenu. Elle était remplie de robes de toutes les couleurs et de tous les tissus imaginable.

La jeune femme se demanda où elle pouvait se laver. Son corps était recouvert de boue et sa propre odeur la dégoutait. Une vieille femme la regardait faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

"My lady." dit la femme en s'approchant d'elle. "Lady Rebekah m'envoie vous aider. Elle a dit que vous aviez besoin de prendre un bain."

Caroline sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire à la pensée d'un bon bain chaud. Mais quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle remarque que ce n'était pas possible.

"Je vous prie de me suivre, my lady." dit la femme.

Caroline la suivit à travers de long corridor jusqu'à une petite pièce faite de pavés et de cailloux. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne baignoire en métal.

La femme l'aida à se débarasser de ses vêtements sale, Caroline ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. La femme semblait perturbée par ses sous vêtements, elle ne devait jamais avoir vu une culotte et un soutien gorge assorti, se dit Caroline.

La femme se reprit rapidement et ramassa les vêtements sale avant de partir.

Caroline n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle était suposée faire, elle était entièrement nue dans une pièce avec une baignoire vide en son centre.

Quelques minutes plus tard la femme revient avec une jeune fille. Elle tenait toutes les deux des bassines d'eau remplies d'eau chaude, elles regardaient Caroline avec confusion.

La jeune blonde comprit rapidement qu'elles attendaiant qu'elle rentre dans la baignoire, ce que la jeune femme fit avec joie.

Le métal était froid contre sa peau mais elle fut rapidement réchauffé par l'eau chaude que versaient les deux femmes dans la baignoire.

A chaque fois que leurs bassines étaint vide, les deux femmes partaient pour les remplirs, elle partirent pour de bon quand Caroline eu de l'eau jusqu'au cou, elle se mit dans une position confortable et ferma les yeux.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire de plaisir avant de tomber dans un doux sommeil relaxant.

Elle n'était pas sur depuis combien de temps elle était couchée là quand elle fut réveillée par des cris qui venaient de l'étage d'au dessus. Elle se leva rapidement pour trouver quelque chose pour s'essuyer. Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Avant qu'elle aie le temps de se recouvrir, Niklaus entra dans la pièce, prit le corps mouillé et entièrement nu de Caroline dans ses bras et attrapa le cou de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi terriffiée de toute sa vie. L'idée de mourir de la main de Klaus alors qu'elle était mouillée et nue la mortifiait.

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle alors qu'elle commença à ricaner. Elle ne mourait pas sans se battre avant se dit elle avant de lutter violement contre lui. A sa grande surprise il bougea la main qui retenait son cou et la fit pivoter face à lui.

Son regard n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. Il n'était pas le Klaus qu'elle avait rencontré dans le future, l'homme qui l'ennuyait, qui la suivait et qui s'assayeit avec elle sur un banc en à coté du Grill la faisant rire.

Non, ce Klaus était dur, froid, sombre. Ses yeux n'étaient pas clair comme le Klaus du présent mais ils étaient aussi noir que du charbon.

Elle essaya de garder son masque de confiance, elle ne voulait pas mourir en lâche mais elle était consumée par la terreur mais aussi par la tristesse.

"Tu es soit très brave, soit très stupide." siffla-t-il d'un ton dangeureusement bas. "Personne n'ose se mesurer à moi, ça ne rend que leur mort plus douloureuse."

"Lache la immédiatement." cria Rebekah en arrivant dans la salle. Elle fut confuse pendant une seconde en voyant que son frère tenait une Caroline nue dans ses bras. Mais elle comprit rapidement pourquoi la jeune femme était nue en regardant la baignoire toujours remplie d'eau. Elle eu pitié pour la jeune blonde.

"Tu n'es pas ma soeur! Je ne peux pas te tuer mais je suis sur que je peux la tuer." répondit il.

Caroline fut prise de paniquenen réalisant qu'elle pouvait très bien mourir dans les quelques minutes à venir.

"Comment peux tu ne pas voir que c'est vraiment moi, Nik?" dit calmemant Rebekah.

"Peut être que tu dis la vérité mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai aucune raison de la tué. Je vais vite découvrir la vérité et prendre les mesures nécessaires mais je ne vais aider personne d'autre que ma famille." répondit Klaus, sa voix remplie de venin, en tenant la taille de Caroline d'une main et penchant sa tête sur le coté avec l'autre. Elle n'était peut être pas humaine mais il voulait gouter son sang avant de la tuer.

"Tu le regreteras si tu las tues." cria Rebekah récupérant l'attention de son frère.

Klaus rit en resserant son emprise sur Caroline. "Dit moi pourquoi je regretterais de tuer cette pathétique créature?"

"A mon époque tu tiens à elle. Plus que n'importe qui avant. Je crois que tes sentiments pour elle son aussi fort que ceux que tu ressentait pour Tatia." répondit Rebekah d'une telle façon que Caroline y cru pendant quelque seconde. Elle devait se rappeller que Rebekah ne disait ça que pour sauver sa vie et devait enlever cette pensée de son esprit. Klaus n'était pas capable de tenir à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille.

Klaus baissa les yeux sur Caroline avec perplexité, regardant son corps nu avant de renconter ses yeux et s'arreter dessus. Elle regarda ses pupilles se dilater avant de remarquer que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas prit de verveine.

Elle essaya désespérément de se dégager mais il était trop fort pour elle. "De quel époque viens tu?"

Caroline sentit sa bouche donner la réponse sans qu'elle put l'en empecher. "2012"

Klaus relacha son emprise sur elle complètement, la laissant s'éloigner de lui. Elle réussi à reprendre consistance alors qu'elle remarque qu'il la suivait du regard.

Il la fixait du regard en essayant d'avaler cette information. "Ca ne peut pas être vrai." murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi te mentirais je, Nik?" demanda doucement Rebekah.

Caroline regarda Klaus lui jeter un autre regard, ses yeux errants sur les formes de son corps, la faisant rougir un peu alors qu'elle remarquait qu'elle était toujours mouillée et surtout qu'elle était toujours nue.

Il poussa un rugissement bestial avant de passer devant Rebekah et de sortir de la pièce.

La femme qui avait aider Caroline jusqu'à présent entra rapidement et enveloppa un tissu de lin autour d'une Caroline toute tremblante.

"Où est ce qu'il est partit?" demanda Caroline à Rebekah alors qu'elles marchaient vers sa chambre.

"Il est partit pour mettre tout en place et décider si il nous croit ou non."

"Il m'a contraind, il doit savoir que je dis la vérité." répondit Caroline légairement confuse.

"Oui ou peut être qu'il croit que mon père ta contrainds de croire que tu viens du future pour t'introduire dans notre maison."

Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent en comprenant qu'il ne leur ferait jamais entièrement confiance.

"Et pour toi? Il doit te croire vu que la compulsion de Mikael ne marche pas avec toi. En plus tu es avec Elijah à Londres." dit rapidement Caroline ne savant pas quoi penser de tout cela.

"Oui, au début il croyait que j'étais une forme magique, pas sa vrai soeur. Il m'a enfoncé une dague dans le coeur et quand il l'a enlenvé et remarquer que j'étais toujours en vie, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il croyait que j'étais sa vraie soeur mais il n'est pas certain de croire le reste de l'histoire." lui expliqua Rebekah. "Il enverra un mot pour Elijah quand il aura finit dans la cave."

"Dans la cave?" demanda Caroline n'étant pas sure de vouloir savoir la réponse.

"Le donjon. Mes frères enferment des bandits ou des femmes là bas. Essaye d'ignorer les cris."

Caroline s'assit, choquée. Klaus était dans le donjon entrain de torturer, se nourrir, tuer ou faire d'autre atrocité. Rebekah s'était fait poignardée pendant qu'elle prenait un bain. C'éttait trop pour elle, sa tête tournait. Elle trouvat une robe de nuit et l'enfila avant de s'instaler dans l'inconfortable lit.

"J'ai besoin de dormir." soupira Caroline.

"D'accord mais peu importe ce que tu fais, reste le plus loin possible de mes frères." dit Rebekah avant de sortir de la chammbre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Caroline soupira et ferma les yeux? "Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant?" se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait des cris de douleur venant du donjon.

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Aimez? Détestez? Je sais que vous n'avez pas tous le temps de laisser une review mais sachez que c'est vos reviews qui me pousse à continué à traduire :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée de na pas avoir publié la semaine passée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ne vous inquiété pas, je n'arrête pas la fiction. Je la met juste en pause pendant mes examens. J'aurais fini mes examens le 18 Juin.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est eux qui m'ont poussé à poster ce chapitre en période d'examen :) **

* * *

Le soleil aveuglant du matin se levait lentement sur le château, mettant un terme au cri incessant provenant du donjon. Les gémissements de douleur des victimes de Klaus avait résonné le château pendant toute la nuit laissant une Caroline en détresse essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Caroline était restée couchée sur son lit, mal à l'aise, fixant le plafond. Elle essayait désespérément de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris qui lui déchirait le cœur mais elle avait beau essayer rien n'y faisait, elle les entendaient toujours.

Pendant la nuit Klaus avait souvent changé de victime, elle avait put entendre des cris provenant de bouche différente au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. A un moment il était entrain de torturer une femme et Caroline l'avait entendu le supplier de la tuer, en entendant les cris qui avaient suivi elle avait compris qu'il ne ferait pas, le matin elle pouvait toujours entendre la même femme crier. La femme était entrain de prier pour que sa vie se finisse rapidement et que cet enfer s'arrête.

Caroline avait eu envie de descendre là bas pour l'empêcher de faire mal à ses pauvres victimes mais la peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si jamais elle osait s'opposer à lui l'empêchait de bouger de son lit.

Elle avait toujours sut que Klaus était un monstre mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en action. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé cet nuit là de toute son existence. Ca la hanterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt car elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider.

Alors qu'elle était couchée, une larme solitaire coula sur ses joues. Son corps se raidit instantanément quand elle l'entendit quitter le donjon. Elle avait peur qu'il ose rentrer dans sa chambre.

De tout de manière elle ne le laisserait jamais voir sa peur. Elle le cacherait au monde, la jeune blonde ne voulait pas mourir en lâche. Elle écouta les bruits de pas se rapprocher de sa chambre. Caroline se maudit de ne pas être habillée correctement.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit, elle n'avait même pas réussi à fermer un œil. Elle tira rapidement l'édredon sur elle, la jeune femme ne portait qu'une chemise en lin. La porte s'ouvrit lentement après un coup.

"Bonjour, my lady." dit gentiment la servante en faisant une révérence, la femme se tenait dans le seuil de la porte. "Le petit déjeuné à été servit et vous êtes priée d'y aller immédiatement."

Sans un autre mot la servante partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Caroline ne savait plus quoi penser. Étais ce Klaus qui voulait la voir au petit déjeuné? Elle secoua la tête en réalisant que c'était surement Rebekah qui l'avait fait appeler pour discuter de ce qu'elles avaient faire aujourd'hui. La jeune femme espérait qu'elles partiraient de cet horrible endroit et qu'elles chercheraient la sorcière qui pouvait les aider à retourner à leur époque.

Caroline descendit du lit qui était très inconfortable et se dirigea vers sa garde robe.

A l'intérieur elle trouva quelque robe, sans se poser de question elle choisit une robe de couleur émeraude avec une ceinture brune.

Elle s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux rapidement avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et d'ouvrir sa porte.

En descendant les escalier elle entendit des voix familières venant d'une des pièces.

Elle entendit Rebekah parler et se détendit doucement. Rebekah était passée de la pute de sa ville à la fille à qui elle avait étrangement commencé à faire confiance. Elles avaient toutes les deux le même objectif mais Caroline savait que si son frère n'avait pas de l'affection pour elle, l'originel l'aurait laissée mourir.

Alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce elle vit Kol et Rebekah assit en face l'un de l'autre à une grande table qui pouvait accueillir plus de 20 personnes.

Caroline garda toute son attention sur la table en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture dessus. Elle était affamée et avait espérer trouver des plats succulent.

Elle s'assit à coté de Rebekah avant de demander "Pas de nourriture?"

"Nous allons avoir un délicieux repas, darling." sourit Kol. "Il va arriver dans quelques minutes."

Caroline se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire légèrement.

"Donc tu es la jolie fille que mon frère du future aime? Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer!" rit Kol en parcourant le corps de Caroline du regard.

"Il n'est pas amoureux de moi." cassa Caroline. "Il a peut être le béguin pour moi mais c'est tout."

"Ah je vois." répondit Kol d'un air compréhensif. "Ma très chère sœur s'est trompée alors. Vois tu Niklaus aime faire la cour à-au femme. Je suis sur que dans le future il n'a pas changé. A la fin tu aurais succombé à son charme, comme toutes les autres, et après il t'aurait tué."

Caroline fronça les sourcils tandis que sa bouche se tordait entre la colère et le dégout mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que se soit Rebekah prit la parole.

"Je ne me trompe pas mon cher frère! J'ai vu de mes propre yeux l'importance que cette fille à pour lui. Il se soucie d'elle. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissée vivre aussi longtemps."

Caroline regardait le sol en espérant que cette conversation s'arrêterait bientôt quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. Elle pouvait reconnaitre son odeur qui était un peu cachée par l'odeur du sang.

Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard sans hésitation. Elle voulait lui prouver que ses pitreries dans le donjon ne lui faisait rien. Elle ne lui montrerait pas une once de peur.

Il la regarda avec un sourire narquois en s'asseyant au bout de la table entre Kol et Rebekah.

Elle regarda de l'autre coté quand il pencha la tête de son coté pour essayer de lire en elle. Rebekah avait tord à propos de cette fille. Il ne se serait jamais soucié de quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Mais le fait que Rebekah lui avait dit qu'il tenait à cet fille autant qu'il tenait à Tatia le perturbait.

"Bonjour, mon frère. T'es tu bien amusé la nuit dernière?" demanda Rebekah sarcastiquement.

"Très bien même." sourit il, ses yeux toujours fixé sur Caroline.

"J'ai eu du mal à dormir. Dit moi en a tu tués un?" demanda Rebekah.

"Que serais le plaisir dans ça?" répondit il, son sourire s'élargissent quand il vit Caroline rouler des yeux sans le regarder.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?" demanda Caroline en essayant de se concentrer sur Rebekah.

"J'ai quelque idée en tête que j'adorerais essayer avec toi." répondit Kol en bougeant les sourcils suggestivements.

Caroline le regarda dégoutée avant de reporter son attention sur Rebekah. Elle n'avait pas rater le sourire amusé de Klaus, elle devait admettre qu'elle détestait ce Klaus beaucoup plus que celui du future.

"Nous allons bientôt partir voir une sorcière qui devrait être capable de nous aider." répondit Rebekah.

"Dieu merci. Je veux partir d'ici même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures." répondit Caroline.

"Eh bien, tu ne nous accompagne pas aujourd'hui. dit Rebekah. "Tu resteras ici avec Nik."

"Pardon?" répondit Caroline sans réfléchir. On pouvait voir l'horreur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

"Ne t'en fait pas, il ne te fera pas de mal. Pas vrai Nik?" demanda Rebekah en lui donnant un regard sévère.

"Bien sur, elle sera un peu plus envie quand vous reviendrez ce soir." sourit Klaus en regardant Caroline et levant les sourcils.

Caroline allait encore protester quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Elle leva la tête et remarque 4 jeunes filles, les yeux vitré qui marchait. Chacune s'arrêtèrent devant un des vampires présent.

Elle n'avait pas plus de 20 ans. L'estomac de Caroline se serra quand elle compris ce qui allait arriver à ces pauvres filles.

Kol attira la fille au cheveux roux à coté de lui et n'hésita pas une seconde à planter ses crocs dans son cou délicat. Rebekah était entrain de se nourrir d'une autre fille tandis que Klaus se contentait de regarder Caroline. Attendant que Caroline ne plante ses crocs dans la brunette qui se tenait à coté d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'attendant qu'il soit entrain de se nourrir mais à la place ses yeux étaient rivé aux sien. Elle soupira quand la jeune fille positionna son poignet devant elle. Les lèvres de Caroline formèrent un sourire diabolique alors qu'il pencha la tête pour observer la scène. Il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la fille à coté de lui, il ne devait plus avoir faim après s'être nourri de ses prisonniers pensa Caroline.

Avec un accès de colère Caroline repoussa la fille et se leva de la table. Alors qu'elle sortait elle entendit Rebekah expliquer.

"Elle ne bois que du sang de lapin."

Caroline entendit Rebekah et Kol rirent mais pas Klaus.

Elle trouva rapidement son chemin et se dirigea vers les écuries. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir, Rebekah étant la seul qui pouvait l'aider à rentrer mais elle n'avait pas à souffrir pendant qu'ils dégustaient leurs repas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus se réveilla d'un coup en dessous d'un saule pleureur. Il sentait que son corps avait dormi mais pas son esprit, il avait des souvenirs qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu.

Il s'assit en regardant la mousse qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt alors qu'il traita les images qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve se dit il. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était plus que ça. Ca avait l'air si vrai, comme si c'était un souvenir.

Alors qu'il se relevait et qu'il se tenait à coté de son cheval il comprit enfin ce que son rêve était. En une seconde il était sur son cheval, se dirigeant vers la maison familial.

Il se rejoua la scène où il voyait Caroline toute nue. Les sentiment de colère et de dégout qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là. Il voulait la tuer pour prouver à Rebekah qu'on ne pouvait pas se jouer de lui.

Son lui du passé doutait de l'histoire que sa sœur lui avait raconter, croyant que c'était un piège. Il se disait que Mikael était responsable de se désordre.

Il tapa sa monture du talon pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

Il se rejoua une autre partie de son rêve. Un petit déjeuné dans lequel on l'informait qu'il allait passer une journée seul avec Caroline. Il avait ressenti les même émotion que son lui du passé.

Son lui du passé avait décidé de séduire Caroline pour en apprendre plus sur elle, content l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il savait que son lui du passé avait promit à Rebekah de ne pas la tuer mais avant la fin de la journée il était sur que Caroline le supplierait de la tuer.

Il sauta de son cheval en décidant qu'il irait plus vite à pied. Il partit à une vitesse vampirique, qu'il utilisait rarement, à travers la forêt. Il voulait arriver avant que son lui du passé ne puisse lui faire du mal. Peu importe les conséquence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline marcha solennellement jusqu'au écuries et trouva Lancelot à coté des autres chevaux, elle en fut heureuse.

"Est ce que je t'ai manqué mon grand?" lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos. "En tout cas toi tu m'as manqué."

Elle détacha ses rênes et laissa son cheval, en qui elle avait confiance, sortir des écuries et marcher jusqu'au champ. Une journée de balade à travers les jardins lui ferait le plus grand bien, en plus comme ça elle ne resterait pas enfermée avec ce monstre.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de marcher avec Lancelot vers les champs, à coté de la propriété, elle sentit une main lui attraper la taille et une autre lui recouvrir la bouche.

Elle se battit pour se dégager mais rien n'y faisait.

On l'entrena brutalement dans les bois, derrière le château. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur alors qu'elle s'attendait au pire, Mikael. Lancelot la regardait alors qu'elle essayait de bouger la main de son assaillant.

Elle fut retournée et la, elle tomba face à face avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait put imaginer.

"Klaus?" balbutia-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il était habillé de vêtements de cette époque mais ses cheveux étaient plus court et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient plus claire que ceux du monstre qui avait failli la tuer.

Elle était toujours dans ses bras, il lui tenait fermement les épaules.

"Oui, c'est moi love." murmura-t-il. ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps alors qu'il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vue dans cette robe.

"Comment est ce possible? Je ne comprend pas."

"On m'a renvoyé dans le passé pour te retrouver toi et Rebekah." sourit il doucement. "Je vais vous ramener toutes les deux à notre époque.é

Elle soupira de soulagement alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle fit un câlin à l'homme qu'elle avait passé toute une année à détester.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en regardant le sol, embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais elle devait admettre que pendant qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras, même pour quelque seconde, elle s'était sentie en sécurité.

La jeune blonde l'entendit rire avant qu'il se décide à parler. "Tu dois amener Rebekah dehors. Quand nous serons tous ensemble nous devrions être transporté à notre époque."

"Je l'ai vue il y a quelque temps mais elle allait partir avec Kol pour aller en ville." répondit Caroline irritée par l'idée que Rebekah était déjà peut être partie. "Elle va parler à une sorcière."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de sorcière." dit il. "Nous devons juste attendre tous ensemble que ça se produise. "Nous devrions être transporté à notre époque si on est ensemble."

Caroline secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite, elle voulait partir. Elle se tourna et regarda à la prison de pierre, le château dans lequel elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle était certaine qu'il l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Klaus et se mordit la lèvre. "Klaus, je ne peux pas retourner là bas. Klaus est un monstre... je veux dire toi! Tu es un monstre!" cria-t-elle.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle se tenait à coté du même homme qui avait torturé des innocents la nuit précédente. Il était peut être du future mais c'était son passé. Il était vraiment capable de telle monstruosité et ne devait plus l'oublier, plus jamais.

"Caroline, je regrette tout ce qu'il a put te faire depuis ton arrivée." répondit Klaus ce qui la fit tressaillir, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. "Je ne suis plus cet homme."

"Toi, je veux dire lui, pfff!" cria-t-elle. "C'est trop perturbant. Ok on va simplifier. Je vais t'appeler Klaus et lui je vais l'appeler... euh."

"Niklaus, c'est le nom qui m'a été donné et tout le monde m'appelait comme ça à cette époque." répondit il.

"D'accord, Niklaus est un sociopathe et toi, Klaus, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui." cracha-t-elle.

"Tu sais love, tu peux aussi m'appeler Nik." sourit il.

"Ca n'arrivera jamais _Klaus_!" répondit elle méchamment, ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

Klaus se contenta de sourire en regardant sa air brave. "Tu dois y aller, sweetheart. Si Rebekah est toujours là amène la moi. Si elle est déjà partie alors j'attendrais qu'elle revienne."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle choquée? "Non si elle est déjà partie tu dois aller la chercher."

"Je ne te laisserais pas ici toute seul."

"Je ne serais pas seul, tu te souviens tu... Je veux dire, Niklaus est là. Je le déteste mais il a promis à Rebekah qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal."

"Caroline, hier soir alors que je dormais j'ai vu les souvenirs que Niklaus s'est fait." expliqua-t-il. "J'ai ressenti ses émotions et j'ai vu ce qu'il pensait, ou plutôt comptait faire. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec lui."

"Donc tu admets que Niklaus, ce qui veut dire toi, est un vrai psychopathe?" sourit elle en croisant les bras avec un air je te l'avais dit.

"J'admets que à cette époque j'étais un homme colérique qui utilisait les femmes pour deux chose: nourriture et plaisir." dit il sérieusement. "Je ne te laisserais subir aucun des deux."

"D'accord, alors reste dans les parages. Je dois d'abord ramener Lancelot dans son box avant de retourner dans cet horrible château."

"Lancelot?"

"Oui, mon cheval." sourit elle. "Il est resté avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette époque. C'est la seul chose qui m'aide à tenir ici. Le seul en qui j'ai confiance." dit elle doucement en s'éloignant.

Klaus secoua la tête, compréhensif avant de murmurer quelque chose, si bas, pour qu'il puisse le seul à entendre. "Tu peux me faire confiance Caroline."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline ramena Lancelot dans l'écurie avant de lui dire au revoir rapidement et de retourner dans le château à vitesse vampirique.

Quand elle fut à l'intérieur elle ralentit et lissa sa robe.

Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger, c'était là qu'était Rebekah la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, mais fut arrêtée par Klaus qui se tenait juste devant elle.

Il se tenait debout avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage, balayant le corps de la jeune femme des yeux.

"Je dois parler à Rebekah." dit elle brusquement avant de l'éviter.

Elle sentit sa main l'attraper par la taille, la poussant en arrière avant qu'elle puisse partir.

"Kol et Rebekah sont partit il y a un moment de cela." ricana-t-il. "Je suis le seul ici."

Caroline sentit une vague de peur l'envahir mais elle la repoussa rapidement. Elle s'arracha à sa poigne et le regarda avec un air féroce.

"Ne me touches plus jamais." siffla Caroline.

Klaus rit doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de la jeune femme. "Tu es vraiment une sacrée jeune femme. Je comprends pourquoi Rebekah a essayé de me dire que mon moi du future avec le béguin pour toi.

Il l'attrapa encore, cette fois ci par l'épaule, la poussant contre le mur en brique. Son corps collé contre le sien alors qu'il pencha la tête et lui dit. "Je ne suis pas sur que tu viennes du passé mais je suis intrigué par ta bravoure. Nous sommes seul pour la journée et je vais m'amuser à te briser pour t'enlever se courage, sweetheart."

Elle gémit doucement en essayant de garder son masque de confiance. Il l'éloigna juste assez pour regarder dans ses yeux qu'elle gardait grand ouvert pour masquer toute peur.

Elle essaya de le repousser mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il se contenta de sourire en la lâchant avant de l'attraper, une fois de plus, par la main et de partir avec elle à vitesse vampirique.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une grande porte en bois de chêne massif avant de se retourner vers elle et de lui sourire.

"Les filles en premier." dit il avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle descendit les marches et se retrouva au centre du donjon.

Elle tourna sur ses talons pour s'enfuir mais fut rattrapée par un Klaus ricanant.

"Maintenant sweetheart nous allons voir si tu es aussi forte que tu le prétend."

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Laissez moi vos avis. Qui sait peut être que si je vois beaucoup de review je posterais la suite plus vite ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors, premièrement je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de nouveau chapitre pendant ses deux mois mais je suis partie pendant toutes les vacances et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme vous avez aimez les autres :)**

* * *

Il n'était pas encore passé midi mais à cause de l'obscurité du donjon on aurait dit qu'il venait de sonner minuit. Une odeur acre se dégageait de la pièce qui obligeait Caroline à respirer par la bouche, elle n'avait jamais été aussi dégoutée de toute sa vie. Ca ressemblait à l'odeur de l'enfer mais pour Caroline c'était vraiment l'enfer.

Caroline observa la pièce autour d'elle, ses yeux s'habituaient peut à peut à l'obscurité. Elle remarqua rapidement une rangée de cellule. Elle croyait qu'elles étaient vide mais grâce à ses sens de vampires elle sut qu'ils y avaient des gens à l'intérieur.

De pauvre âme torturée étaient attachée à l'intérieur. Niklaus faisait le tour de la pièce en tenant une torche qui avait prise du mur. La torche ne brillait pas beaucoup mais s'était déjà trop pour Caroline qui pouvait voir de la cruauté briller dans les yeux de Klaus.

Elle entendit un petit gémissement retentir quand Niklaus s'approcha d'une cellule à coté d'elle, il ouvrit lentement la porte. Caroline ne bougea pas et resta silencieuse, se demandant si Klaus pourrait être distrait par l'autre prisonnier ce qui lui permettrait de s'échapper. Elle était convaincue que si elle arrivait à passer la porte, monter les escaliers et sortir du château Klaus serait là pour la sauver.

Elle détestait se sentir en sécurité alors qu'elle pensait à sortir de ce cauchemar pour courir directement dans ses bras. C'était faux mais en ce moment précis, il était le seul qui puisse l'aider à se sauver.

Alors qu'elle fit un pas calculé vers la grande porte, Niklaus l'attrapa rapidement par le poignet et la jeta violemment par terre. Elle se maudit pour avoir penser qu'elle pourrait s'échapper aussi facilement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, love. Nous allons juste nous amuser." railla-t-il en se tenant à coté d'elle. "Si c'est vrai qu'à ton époque je suis amoureux de toi alors je suis sure que tu vas adorer la journée que nous allons passer ensemble."

Caroline se releva rapidement, ne voulant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, alors qu'il l'observait attentivement.

Elle ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il repartit tout près de la porte de la cellule, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et fit signe de la main au prisonnier de sortir. Caroline leva la tête et bomba le torse pour ne montrer aucun signe de frayeur, en attendant que le prisonnier sorte.

Caroline regarda attentivement une jeune femme sortir de la cellule. Elle semblait avoir dans les 20 ans pourtant les crasses, la terre et le sang séché qui recouvrait son visage la vieillissait, ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune blonde. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps cette pauvre femme était enfermée ici.

Niklaus enleva une mèche de cheveux sale qui était collé sur le visage de la femme à cause du sang séché ce qui fit gémir la pauvre prisonnière.

Alors que Caroline observait la jeune femme trembler de peur à coté de Niklaus elle se demanda si c'était la même fille qu'elle avait entendu prier pour que sa vie se termine rapidement.

"Caroline, j'aimerais te présenter Lady Maria." ricana Niklaus. "C'est une bon repas. Elle m'a demandé l'honneur de danser avec moi lors d'un bal, il n'y a pas très longtemps. J'ai été intriguée car aucune fille de bonne famille n'aurait osé demandé à un homme de danser."

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu alors qu'il fixait le visage de Caroline pour voir un signe de jugement avant de continuer. "Le même soir, Lady Maria m'a amené dans sa chambre. C'est une putain, je dois dire." il attrapa rudement la prisonnière pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, il la regarda et ricana méchamment. "Mais on dirait qu'elle ne me désire plus. Quand elle a vu mon vrai visage elle m'a vite repoussé. Comment m'avais tu appelé sweetheart? Ah oui... C'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant. Le diable."

Il grogna entre ses dents, c'était presque un chuchotement, en relâchant sa tête de son emprise. Il se retourne vers Caroline et lui sourit. "Donc j'ai été obligé de lui montrer comment le diable traite une putain comme elle."

Caroline prit une grande bouffée d'air, bouleversée, en regardant une larme solitaire couler sur la joue de la femme.

"Je suis sure que tu vas l'apprécier autant que je l'ai appréciée." ricana-t-il.

Caroline le regarda bouche bée mais ferma rapidement la bouche en réalisant qu'il voulait qu'elle se nourrisse de la pauvre jeune femme. Maria leva les yeux vers Caroline, ses yeux étaient rempli de terreur quand Niklaus la poussa vers la jeune blonde.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma rapidement quand elle vit la femme mettre ses cheveux d'un coté, exposant ainsi son cou et se planter devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

Maria leva les yeux vers elle et dit. "S'il vous plait."

Caroline pouvait voir que la jeune femme se donnait complètement à elle sans peur, ses yeux criaient "tue moi.

Sans aucune hésitation elle prit Maria dans ses bras, courant à vitesse vampirique devant la porte du donjon, elle l'arracha pour sortir. Soudain elle sentit des mains attraper ses poignets, la repoussant dans l'horrible pièce. Elle essaya de se battre pour se libérer mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle sentit qu'on arrachait Maria de ses bras alors qu'on la projetait à travers la pièce.

Elle s'écrasa contre le mur froid en face d'elle, cognant sa tête dans un large bruit, elle glissa sur le sol dégoutant.

Le dos de sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si des poignards étaient enfoncé dedans. Elle ferma les yeux en posant ses doigts sur la blessure et quand elle les mit devant ses yeux, la jeune blonde vit qu'ils étaient recouvert de sang. Mais elle savait que ses pouvoirs de vampires la guérirait rapidement.

Elle chercha Maria du regard, la jeune femme était seul à la merci de Niklaus.

Elle le vit finalement apparaitre devant elle après qu'elle se soit relevée, elle essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur sa magnifique robe. Il tenait Maria contre lui, ses mains la tenant par le cou alors que les pieds de la jeune femme ne touchait plus le sol. Il la souleva encore plus haut.

"Tu te nourriras Caroline." siffla-t-il.

"Au sinon quoi?" se renfrogna Caroline. "Tu as promit à Rebekah que je serais toujours en vie quand elle reviendrait."

"En effet." répondit il, ennuyé que la fille opposait autant de résistance. "Par contre Maria n'a pas cette chance."

Caroline vit un éclair d'espoir traverser les yeux de Maria, qui était toujours dans les airs. La pauvre femme était enfermée ici de puis dieu sait quand et accepterait la mort avec joie plutôt qu'une autre séance de torture, se dit Caroline.

"Tue la alors." dit Caroline en ne montrant aucune émotion et le mettant au défi.

Elle ne manqua pas le sourire de Maria alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots. Elle regarda la jeune femme fermer les yeux et prier à voix basse.

Niklaus rit bruyamment et envoya Maria vers Caroline. Cette dernière aida la pauvre femme à se relever. Maria gémit doucement en tournant la tête vers Niklaus qui commençait à perdre patiente. Maria n'était que trop familière de ce qui se passait quand Niklaus perdait patiente. Elle tressaillit en se remémorant les horreurs qu'il lui avait faite.

"Nourris toi ou elle meurt." répéta-t-il. "Rebekah m'a informé de ton petit régime. J'en suis curieux. Je voudrais voir combien de temps ça prendrait pour te faire oublier cette stupide idée. Je suis sur qu'à la fin de cette journée passée ensemble tu supplieras pour avoir une autre goutte de sang humain.

"Je ne suis pas une faible petite fille." s'énerva-t-elle.

"C'est vrai?" ricana-t-il plus fort. "Alors prouve le, sweetheart. Goutes y. Je suis sure que si tu es aussi forte que tu le prétend tu n'auras aucun problème à te contrôler. Prouve que tu peux gouter à ma chose et t'arrêter.

Il se tient derrière Maria et tourna sa tête sur le coté, faisant jouer ses doigts sur son cou tremblant. Il sourit quand Caroline prit la main de Maria et attirer gentiment la femme vers elle.

Caroline tourna une Maria terrifié vers elle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'un connexion se créait entre les deux femmes. Maria lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

"Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets?" lui dit Caroline, presque dans un murmure.

Niklaus se rapprocha d'elle, ne pouvant plus attendre que le spectacle commence. Il savait que Rebekah avait menti. Caroline n'était rien de plus qu'une jeune vampire écervelée. Elle était magnifique, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il lui faudrait plus que une attirance physique pour tomber amoureux d'une fille.

Il avait vu des filles comme elle plein de fois. Une jeune vampires qui essaye désespérément de garder son humanité. Ils étaient tous idiot de croire que c'était possible. Encore pire, il se demandait pourquoi elles voulaient désespérément garder son humanité. Il la regardait, elle essayait de réconforter la femme sur laquelle elle allait se nourrir. Il sourit, elle était faible.

Caroline posa ses mains sur la tête de Maria, elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune femme, épuisée, avant de rapidement lui tordre le cou.

Le corps sans vie de Maria tomba dans les bras de Caroline alors que Klaus rugit bestialement.

En un battement de cil le corps de Maria fut propulsé à travers la pièce, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Niklaus attrapa Caroline par le cou et la plaque contre le mur, des chaines de fer rouillé pendait à coté d'elle.

Elle le regarda horrifiée, lui attraper les poignets et la menotter avec les chaines de fer. Elle pendait, ses mains étaient suspendu en hauteur, ses pieds touchait à peine le sol. Il plaça une chaine en métal autour de sa taille.

"Hmmm." grogna-t-il. "Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, sweetheart." dit finalement après plusieurs minutes. "C'était une de mes préférées."

Il commença à faire les cens pas, parfois il grognait en la regardant, comme si il préparait son prochain coup.

Caroline le regardait, essayant de cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait, elle était sur qu'il avait vu qu'elle était effrayée quand il l'avait enchainé. Elle se maudit de ne pas savoir masquer ses émotions. Elle se répéta encore et encore qu'elle ne serait pas faible.

Finalement Niklaus s'arreta, il tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

"Dit moi love, à ton époque, à quel point sommes nous proches?" il sourit d'une telle manière que Caroline sentit des frissons la parcourir.

Elle garda un masque d'indifférence, cachant l'horreur qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il leva la main vers elle et caressa doucement ses bras emprisonnés contre le mur.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre, ayant peur que si elle ouvrait la bouche il détecterait sa peur.

Elle ferma les yeux, empechant les larmes de couler alors que ses mains parcourait son corps, ses doigts frola ses ceins et s'arreta juste au dessus de ses hanches. Elle l'entendit soupirer alors que ses mains retracaient du bout des doigts le contour de ses hanches.

D'une main il la tient par le coté et de l'autre il attrapa sa tête, voulant qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Est ce que nous avons..." ronronna-t-il alors qu'il passait son pouce sur les levres de la jeune blonde. "déjà été intime?"

Elle regarda sa tête se rapprocher peu à peu et par instinct elle utilisa toute la force qu'il lui restait pour le repousser.

Au lieu de revenir à l'attaque en colère, l'originel se contenta de rire d'un air menaçant.

"Je prend ça pour un non, love."

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision, elle entendit une porte grincer et un homme le supplier de le laisser en vie avant que la pièce retentisse de ses cris. Caroline ferma les yeux espérant que tout s'arrete et bizarement les cris s'arreterent.

Caroline apercu finalement une forme, qui se tenait dans l'ombre pas très loin d'elle.

Elle fut frappée par l'odeur de sang qui émanait de lui alors que l'homme fut projeté à ses pieds. Il se releva et fit pression sur son cou avec ses mains.

L'homme essayait de se glisser dans le coin de la pièce quand Niklaus sortit de l'ombre, il attrapa le malheureux comme un marionette et le mit devant Caroline. Il lui fit face alors que sa tête se transforma en sa vrai nature.

"C'est ce que nous sommes love. Pourquoi essayer de le combattre?" demanda-t-il, intigué de voir qu'elle était plus forte que ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait jamais cru en l'amour, c'était une faiblesse, il ne se serait jamais laisser y succomber. Et pourtant, alors qu'il regardait cette magnifique créature qui pendait contre son mur, son visage lumineux à l'air fort, il pouvait la voir se concentrer, il se dit que peut être que Rebekah n'avait pas mentit.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle qu'il ne comprenait pas et ça lui donnait envie de la connaitre mieux.

"Je ne suis pas comme toi! Et je ne le serais jamais!" hurla-t-elle, se débatant contre ses chaines sans aucune chance de se libérer. Et même si elle y arrivait il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle mais elle refusait d'abandonner si facilement.

Il secoua la tête devant sa tentative de se libérer avant de planter ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme. Ses cris remplirent de nouveau la pièce. Le gout de son sang était fade, il avait laisser ses prisoniers affamé depuis trop longtemps. Il s'était ennuyé de l'amusement qu'ils lui procuraient.

Il voulait briser sa malédiction pour enfin devenir un hybride et pour régner sur ce misérable monde. Il voulait plus que ce que sa vie lui offrait. Il leva les yeux et vit Caroline le fixer, le visage déformer par le dégout que cet homme lui inspirait, ses yeux étaient rempli de haine.

Il fronca les sourcils, confus par le sentiments qui parcourait sa poitrine et contre toute attente il libéra l'homme de son emprise et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

Pourquoi est ce que un simple regard de sa part l'avait retourné à tel popint qu'il avait mal? Elle l'influençait comme aucune autre femme ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était peut être une sorcière se dit il. Elle doit être une sorcière qui lui jette un sort pour qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle comme ça il la libererait. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre se demana-t-il.

Il ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées. Qu'importe ce que c'était, ça allait arreter sur le champ.

Du sang recouvrait sa bouche, il avança lentement vers elle, ses yeux se bloquant dans les siens alors qu'il tient sa tête entre ses mains.

Il voulait des réponses avant d'avoir d'avoir fini de jouer avec elle. Il ne laisserais pas cette fille faire naitre des sentiments en lui. Promesse ou non elle serait morte avant la tombée de la nuit, se dit il. Rebekah comprendrait qu'il ne recevait d'ordre de personne.

"Dit moi, sweetheart. A quoi je ressemble?" demanda-t-il, la prenant au dépourvu. "Suis je le même homme que maintenant?"

Elle ne voualit pas répondre mais ce fut comme si ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seul. "Non."

Pourquoi avait elle dit cela se maudit elle! Bien sur que c'était le même cruel monstre. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empecher de penser que ce n'était qu'une facette de sa personalité.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus observait le chateau qui avait une fois été le sien? il se cachait à l'orée de la forêt. Cela faisait 30 minutes que Caroline était rentrée à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait s'empecher de se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Il se dit que vu qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue cela voulait dire que Rebekah était déjà partie. Il soupira bryament et se dirigea vers l'étable pour rendre visite à ses chevaux préférés.

Il sourit alors qu'il s'approchait d'un bel étalon; il avait été un bon compagnon pendant quelques années. Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant la mort qu'avait subi son cheval, de la main de son père.

Alors qu'il était entrain de caresser l'étalon, il entendit le cheval du box d'à coter taper du sabot.

"Tu veux aussi des caresses?" sourit-il en se retournant et remarquant que c'était le cheval de Caroline. "Lancelot? Hmmm. Pardonne Caroline pour cette affreux nom. Elle voulait bien faire. Je te le jure." il rit en caressant le dos du cheval.

Il s'assit finalement sur un tas de paille situé entre les deux chevaux et posa sa tête sur un rebord. Il ferma les yeux pour quelque instant avant de les rouvrir, réalizant que si il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, il lui suffisait de dormir. Ca lui viendrait en rêve, il se maudit pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il referma les yeux et se força à tomber dans un profond sommeil. Il vit son lui du passé avec Caroline. Lui disant que Rebekah était partie avec Kol en l'ammenant dans le donjon. Ses yeux se rouvrirent alors qu'il vu la dernière partie de son rêve. Son lui du passé se préparait à la tuer très rapidement.

En un flash il partit pour le chateau, fracassant la porte alors qu'il se précipitait vers le donjon. il s'arreta d'un coup en entendant son lui du passé dire:

"Dit moi sweetheart. De quoi ai je l'air? Est ce que je suis le même homme qu'aujourd'hui?"

Il s'arreta et n'eu pas a attendre pour sa réponse? il sourit quand elle répondit rapidement. "Non!"

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? se demanda-t-il mais avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir plus en profondeur il entendit un cri.

Il se couru rapidement dans la pièce et vit Niklaus tenant son visage délicat entre ses mains et la contreindre de se nourrire avec lui.

Niklaus n'était pas sur ses gardes et il fut projeter de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il se remit sur pied et s'immobilisa quand il vit sa copie parfaite se tenir devant lui, il regarda Caroline qui avait l'air soulagéé.

"C'est impossible." murmura Niklaus.

"On dirait que non mon pote." ricanna Klaus. "Et maintenant depuis quand nous nous contraignons les jolies filles?"

"Tu tiens vraiment à elle?" demanda Niklaus dégouté par son lui du future.

Klaus regarda vers Caroline et verouilla son regard dans le sien et répondit "Oui."

Caroline regarda le sol alors que ses joues s'empourpait. Elle essayait de ne ressentor que de la gratitude pour l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Niklaus grogna de mécontentemennt et se dirigea vers Caroline à vitesse vampirique mais Klaus était plus rapide et plus fort. Il envoya Niklaus s'écraser contre le mur avant même qu'il puisse la toucher.

"J'ai 800 ans de plus que toi!" se moqua Klaus. "De plus je suis un hybride."

"Tu mens! C'est de la sorcellerie!" crasha Niklaus. "C'est à cause de Mikael j'en suis sûre. Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi faible que de tomber amoureux."

Niklaus s'émanca vers Klaus encore une fois mais il se retrouva une fois de plus écrouler par terre. Klaus laissa échapper un soupir irrité avant d'attraper son lui du passé par la nuque et le jeter dans une cellule.

Niklaus rit d'un rire sauvage et noir avant de lancer. "Si vous croyez que ça va me retenir."

"Non mais ça oui." Klaus passa sa main entre les barreaux et sans hésitation craqua le cou de Niklaus.

Klaus soupira alors que son lui du passé tombait par terre. Il se retourna pour faire face à Caroline, il essaya de cacher sa rage en voyant comment elle était. Elle était toujours plus belle que toutes les créatures sur qui ses yeux s'étaient posés.

"Est ce que ca va, love?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il la liberait de ses chaines. Son corps tomba en avant et il la rattrapa.

Il la serra contre lui, mettant ses mains en dessous de ses genoux pour la porter, il appréciait que son corps soi aussi près du sien. Il qourit quand il sentit ses mains attraper sa nuque, se qui la rapprocha encore de lui.

Il monta les escalier et marcha jusqu'au salon ou il s'assit sur la longue banquette. Il écarta les mèches qui étaient tombées sur son visage alors qu'elle s'écartait un peu de lui.

'Merci." murmura-t-elle. Elle s'écrata complètement de lui et s'assit sans plus bouger, se rejouant dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son souffle s'aggrandit et son coeur batta plus fort; elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle essayait de se rappeller qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se battre pour sa vie. Son corps commença à la trahir, elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre mais elle commença à trembler. Elle ferma les yeux priant pour que ça s'arrete.

Le mur de pierre qu'elle avait travailler sir dur pour construire depuis qu'elle était un vampire s'écroulait autour d'elle, la laissant vide, exposée et terrifiée. Et le fait que cela arrivait devant Klaus la faisait encore plus souffrire.

Elle se maudit de ne pas se montrer plus forte. Resaisit toi bon dieu, se dit elle alors qu'elle sentait sa première larme rouler sur ses joues.

Sa poitrine se gonflait alors qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Toute la peur qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle avait caché au plus profond d'elle ressurgissait d'un coup. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé, se demanda-t-elle. Qu'aurait fait Niklaus si Klaus n'était pas intervenu... non elle ne pouvait pas y penser.

Elle sentit sa dernière barrière céder et ses larmes coulèrent, finalement libre. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et l'entourer de ses bras.

Ses doigts passant sur ses cheveux, descendant le long de son dos et de sa voix douce lui dire dans un murmure. "Shh, tout va bien, love. Je ne laisserait rien de mal t'arriver, je t'en donne ma parole.

Caroline se sentit a part dans ses bras. Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, pas seulement pour Maria ou tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette semaine mais pour tout la paine qu'elle avait ressentie depuis que Katherine lui aie prit sa vie cette nuit à l'hopital.

Elle ne s'était jamais autorisée a craquer comme ça devant quelqu'un mais en sa précense elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne le comprenait pas et pour le moment elle ne le voulait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et pour le moment elle se sentait à la maison dans ses bras.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

On aurait dit que ça faisait des heures que ses larmes s'écoulaient non stop comme un ouragan. Elle hurla, shota et la plus part du temps pleura. Elle laissait s'échapper tout la peine et la douleur qu'elle avait garder pour elle depuis trop longtemps. Un fois qu'elle avait commencé elle ne pouvait plus s'arreter. Elle essaya mais une fois que les portes étaient ouverte il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire demi tour.

Quand les cris s'arreterent enfin et que ses tremblements ralentirent elle ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Il ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de la tenir contre lui, la récomfortant d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait à n'importe qui avant.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête reposant contre sa poitrine et ses mains étaient un poid mort d'épouisement. Elle se décida finalement à parler.

"Je te déteste." murmura-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde alors que ses mots le frappèrent au coeur, pourtant il ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, refoulant la douleur dans la partie de son coeur qui était remplie de centaine de rejection.

"C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, Niklaus dans le donjon, c'était toi." elle parlait un peu plus fort mais à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Son corps était toujours émotionellement épuisé.

"Tout ce que tu as toujours fait était cruel et pourtant je suis ici, me sentant plus en sécurité que jamais. Et je te déteste pour ça!"

Il hocha légerement la tête et lui frotta tendrement le dos. La consolant de la seul manière qu'il connaissait. Si elle voulait le détester qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était déjà mieux que de ne rien ressentir du tout pour lui. Elle était en sécurité avec lui et c'était tout ce qui contait.

Finalement, après tout ce temps elle commençait à lui faire confiance même si ce n'était que parce qu'elle était piègée dans le passé. Ilo n'était pas sur de ce qui allait se passer quand ils seront de retout à leur époque avec ses amis mais pour le moment il avait ses bras autour d'elle et il en profiterait autant qu'il pouvait.

"Nik?" ils entendirent la voix surprise et regardèrent alors que la bulle de sécurité qu'ils avaient joyeusement construit pour eux même disparaissait.

Caroline se leva de la banquette, essuyant les dernières gouttes de son visage.

"Rebekah, tu es enfin de retour." dit Klais en se levant et marchant vers sa soeur qui lui fit un énorme calin.

"Kol." dit il à son frère qui était absourdi.

"Si ce n'était pas pour les cheveux court je n'y croirait jamais. répondit Kol. "Comment est ce possible?"

"C'est une longue histoire mais croit moi, c'est un peu plus réel." répondit Klaus en se retournant pour faire face au escalier du quel il entendait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait.

Il resta immobile, attendant que Niklaus que Niklaus rentre dans la pièce, il n'était pas sur de ce que son lui du passé allait faire.

Niklaus entra finalement dans la pièce, les mains en l'air en signe de défaite il regarda Rebekah et Kol, choisissant d'ignorer les deux autres.

"Comment c'est passé votre visite?" demanda Niklaus en regardant Rebekah.

"Pas comme je l'aurait espèré. Les sorcières me prennent pour une menteuse et refuse de m'écouter.' répondit Rebekah offencée.

"Elle n'est plus dans le monde des vivants." ajouta Kol avec un sourire.

Caroline ressentit du dégout quand Kol tourna la tête et regarda son corps, en mordant ses lèvres comme si elle était un morceau de viande.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien ma chère Caroline." lui dit Kol. "Alors lequel de mes frères ta tourmenté?"

Rebekah regarda méchamant Niklaus qui se contenta de dire avec un air sombre. "Je n'ai fait que m'amusé." il sourit en regardant Caroline.

Il devait admettre que son comportement de tantôt n'était pas correcte. Il pensa pendant un seconde à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'il s'interessait à elle? C'était un sentiment étranger qu'il ne tolerait pas.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de sorcière pour rentrer chez nous." dit Klaus en se tenant près de Caroline, il voyait Niklaus qui continuait à la fixer comme si il essayait de la comprendre. "J'ai parlé à une sorcière de notre époque et elle m'a dit tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Prend ceci." dit il en prenant la pochette de sa poche. Il tendit son colier à Rebekah et la regarda le mettre autour de son cou.

"Ne l'enlève jamais, peu importe ce qu'il se passe." lui dit il en sortant le bracelet en diamant de Caroline.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, lui prenant doucement la main et plaça le bracelet autour de son poignet. Il lui cressa doucement la main avant de la lacher, il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Nous seront renvoyer dans le future tant que nous portons ça, malheureusement, il se peut que nous ne soyons pas directement renvoyé à notre époque. Peu importe ou nous atteriront nous ne seront jamais loin l'un des autres.

Caroline soupira bruyament et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

"Où vas tu? demanda Rebekah.

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air." répondit Caroline sans se retourner.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sortit par la prte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le jardin en inhalant une bouffée d'air froid. Elle se sentit libre pour une fois, elle regarda le magnifique bracelet que Klaus lui avait donné il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit du bal, la nuit ou elle lui avait envoyé le bracelet dessus. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il aie gardé ce bracelet pendant tout ce temps. Son sourire disparut lentement alors que le confusion prenait le dessus.

Comment était ce possible que Klaus de toutes les personnes sur terre soit celui avait qui elle ressentait une connection si puissante qu'elle arrivait à briser toutes les murs qu'elle avait travaillé si dur pour construire. Alors qu'elle marchait devant un buisson de rose elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

Elle se retourna, inspirant une longue bouffée d'air alors qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir silencieux. L'homme qui s'approchait fit trembler ses genoux contre sa volonté. Elle ferma les yeux et se recomposa rapidement avant de lui sourire d'un air irrité. Elle ne montrerait pas à quel point elle était terrifiée se rappella t'elle.

"Bonjour sweetheart." lui sourit Niklaus.

Caroline regarda derrière lui et vit Klaus se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte les regardant et sans aucun doute les écoutant.

"Pas la peine de t'inquieter, je lui ai assuré que je ne voulait que te parler." lui dit il doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcil, surprise par son comportement.

"Il n'y a rien à dire." dit elle en passant à coté de lui.

Niklaus se retourna et regarda la brave fille retourner vers la maison et s'arreter vers son lui du future pendant une seconde puis de passer devant lui à son tour.

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de spécial à propos de cette fille, pourquoi sentait il qu'il devait s'excuser au près d'elle; il se maudit pour se montrer aussi faible.

"Père s'amuserait d'autant de faiblesse!" hurla-t-il alors que Klaus approchait. "Je ne suis pas faible. Va te faire voir! Je ne ressentirait rien pour elle ou pour personne!"

Il détestait sentir de l'humanité en lui quand il pensait à elle." La haine dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait et pire, le tendresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son lui du future quand il la regardait.

"Je ne serait jamais faible comme toi." crasha-t-il.

Klaus se contenta de ricanner, penchant sa tête sur le coté. "Tu es jeune. Tu as à peine vécu ta vie. Je ne suis pas faible, je te l'assure mais je ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Tu vas me promettre qu'elle sera en sécurité."

"Pourquoi ferais je ça?"

"Parce que tu ressens la même chose. Nie le autant que tu veux mais je sais ce que tu ressens." lui dit Klaus. "Cette vie de mort et de tourment commence à être ennuyante. Tu es fatigué et tu commence à te sentir seul.

"Tu oses me dire..."

"Nous sommes pareil espèce d'idiot. Je me rappelle exactement ce que je ressentait à cette époque. La colère ne m'a mené nul part." dit Klaus plus fort alors que ses souvenirs refaisiat surface. "Elle est tout ce que j'ai besoin et tu vas la protéger si jamais tu as la chance de la rencontrer encore."

Niklaus resta silencieux en regardant Klaus retourner vers la maison.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

La nuit tomba, Caroline était assise au coin de son lit regardant à travers une large fenètre. Elle avait prit un bain après être rentrée du jardin mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se relaxer assez pour aprécier l'eau chaude.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers son coussin et mit la couverture autour d'elle en regardant le plfond. Elle semanda où Klaus avait disparu, elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'intérieur. Rebekah lui avait dit qu'elle tiendrait Niklaus éloigné mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Hier soir c'était à cause des cris provenant du donjon mais aujourd'hui c'était à cause du trop plein de peur qu'elle avait ressenti. Comment pouvait elle ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine pour cet homme, se demanda-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle était étendue là, perdu dans ses pensées elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

"Entrez." dit elle."

Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir doucement, c'était Klaus.

"Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit, love."

"Bonne nuit."

Elle le regarda fermer la porte avant de l'appeller. "Klaus!"

Il rouvrit la porte et la regarda.

"Oui, love?"

"Reste avec toi." dit elle plus qu'elle ne demanda. Toutes les parties d'elle lui criait dessus? lui disant qu'elle avait agis de manière impulsive, qu'elle était bête mais elle avait besoin de dormir et c'était le seul qui pouvait la faire se sentir en sécurité assez pour qu'elle puisse fermer les yeux.

Il sourit en entrant dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa la chambre vers une chaise qui se tenait à coté de la fenêtre.

Elle le regarda s'assoir et vit qu'il la regardait avec tendresse. Une semaine plus tôt ça l'aurait embarassé mais ce soir ça la rassurait.

Elle voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait se coucher à coté d'elle mais les mots ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche. C'était, peut être qu'un jour elle le verait comme un ami mais elle en doutait. Pour le moment elle était satisfaite qu'il soit la seul personne qui pouvait la ramener à la maison.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant joyeusement, ses rèves remplis de lui.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de n'avoir pas écrit depuis très longtemps. N'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


End file.
